Principio y fin
by auroriss
Summary: Hogwarts vive en paz, pero eso cambiara y solo una persona lo sabe. Hermione aprendera la confianza que debe tener hacia una persona, aunque esa persona tenga muchos secretos. Pero por base de la confianza, conocera el camino a la lealtad y al amor. Sevmione por supuesto.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Aturdimiento, eso es lo que su cabeza le hace volver al presente, aturdimiento que le recuerda la voz de su madre en su cabeza.

" _No olvides tu entrenamiento, no olvides que lo que te hemos enseñado, ahí es peligroso aplicarlo sino sabes en que momento hacerlo, te sentirás sola, perdida e incluso desesperada, pero si te mandamos es porque sabemos que tú puedes lograrlo, solo confía en mí, eres inteligente como tu padre, sabrás que hacer pero no olvides que te amamos y tu padre también lo hizo. Cuídate"_

Cuídate. Sencilla palabra pero llena de complejidad al recordar en el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un cielo despejado, nada comparado con el cielo de su hogar completamente oscuro como la vida de todos ahí.

Se incorporó y revisó si estaba en perfectas condiciones y mientras se sacudió su ropa de polvo y hierba, levantó su mirada ante un castillo ya reconstruido, al parecer sus cálculos fueron correctos llegó cuando Voldemort había sido derrotado y debió haber por lo menos un año de paz, suspiró ante ese comentario ya que la paz duraría poco tiempo, pero para eso ella estaba ahí.

Revisó las alternativas a seguir y se detuvo cuando solo había avanzado un par de pasos.

-. No puedo entrar así -. Se miró sus pies y su ropa, llevaba una túnica negra y una capa del mismo color, sacó su varita y transformó su ropa en el uniforme de Gryffindor pero conservando su capa, se envolvió con ella y dejo salir una lágrima, la capa de su padre, su último recuerdo.

Se secó la lagrima, respiró tranquila y se encaminó al castillo, sabía que debía ser rápida, el entrar por la puerta principal le traería muchos problemas, pero se arriesgaría, era la única manera.

Caminó rápida y decidida, comenzaba su misión que rogaba a Merlín cumplirla con bien.

…

El trio de oro, salía de su última clase de ese día siendo esta Pociones, dispuestos a ir a pasear a Hogsmeade, Harry se separó de ellos para ir a buscar a Ginny mientras Hermione caminaba con Ron.

-. Podrías pasar por mí, si tú quieres -. Le decía tímidamente Hermione a Ron.

Ron sonrió ante su comentario.

-. Claro, podemos encaminarnos mientras Harry nos alcanza en el camino -. Ron le sonrió, convirtiendo su cara en el mismo color que su cabello y Hermione lo igualaba en el color, ambos callados y sonrojados se encaminaron a su sala común.

Mientras tanto una chica escondida detrás de los muros de ese castillo, los veía desaparecer girando por una esquina, viéndolos de una manera molesta y resignada, pensando en los malos gustos que tenía esa tal Hermione con los chicos.

Mientras se daba la salida a Hogsmeade, Hermione aprovechó para ir a la biblioteca, a terminar lo pendiente y salió al comedor, pero no podía dejar de sentir que alguien la iba siguiendo pero cada vez que giraba la mirada no veía a nada, se sentía incomoda que mejor decidió irse a arreglar para salir con sus amigos y arreglarse un poco más para Ron, por supuesto.

-. Es todo un ratón de Biblioteca -. Murmuró resignada la chica que seguía a distancia corta a Hermione, suspiró, realmente se estaba cansando de seguirla sin buscar un lugar ni la forma de abordarla.

Pero debía ser paciente, el tiempo llegaría, siguió persiguiéndola hasta que la vio desaparecer por la puerta de Gryffindor, pero lamentablemente no pudo escuchar la contraseña quedándose fuera, por el momento le daría espacio.

Debía admitir que era observadora, en varias ocasiones estaba a punto de descubrirla, pero había heredado los reflejos de su padre, no era fácil que alguien la descubriera, inclusive disimuló varias veces cuando pasaba al lado de varios alumnos.

Revisó el reloj enorme que se ubicaba en Hogwarts y decidió dar un vistazo al castillo mientras esperaba que saliera, había oído su salida a Hogsmeade, así que decidió esperarla en un punto clave, eso aún no terminaba.

Hermione vestía apropiadamente para salir al frio pero resaltando un poco más su maquillaje para que Ron lo notara, y cuando llego a su encuentro a la puerta del castillo, Ron lo notó.

-. Te ves hermosa -. Le dijo Ron, Hermione se sonrojó. -. Aunque claro siempre te ves hermosa -. Le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a caminar por el camino, pero no soltaron sus manos durante todo el trayecto, eso molesto a la chica que los seguía.

La chica decidió quedarse afuera de las tres escobas mientras los amigos platicaban y tomaban cervezas de mantequilla.

Después de una hora Harry y Ginny fueron los primeros que se retiraron y solo quedaron en el bar Ron y Hermione.

La chica los veía desde una pequeña ventana y veía como se reían mutuamente y tras muchas bromas sucedió algo que la chica no quería ver: Ron besó a Hermione.

El beso duro poco, pero por la cara de asco de la chica se veía como si hubiera durado mucho, sonrientes ambos se levantaron y salieron del bar nuevamente tomados de la mano, la mirada de nauseas seguía plasmada en la chica y así los siguió.

Se despidieron frente a la puerta de su sala común y se soltaron para irse cada uno a su dormitorio, la chica sabía que por ese día seria todo, había visto lo que su madre le dijo que vería, ahora debía descansar un poco.

Salió del castillo y se adentró al bosque prohibido, al lado del lago buscó en un bolso, regalo de su madre y sacó una tienda y la armó, tras poner hechizos de protección para que nadie la notara, entró en la tienda, sacó sus libros y una foto de ella y sus padres cuando era más pequeña.

Los sentimientos empezaron a desbordarse por sus ojos, y mientras miraba la fotografía dijo:

-. No sé si pueda, te extraño mamá, siempre sabes que hacer -. Se limpió las lágrimas y puso la foto al lado de su colchón para dormir. -. Lo hare, por ustedes -. Lloró por un momento más y se quedó dormida al poco tiempo.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

En el fondo del bosque prohibido una sombra vio a la chica que armó su tienda de campaña, eso era raro, pero al tiempo indicado la descubriría, la figura oscura se fue ondeando su capa detrás de él, como siempre.

…

Otra mañana normal de clases, pero con el sentimiento de Hermione igual, no se podía quitar la sensación que la seguían pero por más que buscaba algún indicio y comentaba a los que tenía a su alrededor si alguien la veía, la respuesta siempre era negativa.

Sin embargo, se relajaba cuando ella y Ron salían, aunque le incomodaba un poco que él no demostrara su cariño en frente de otros, como si se avergonzara de ella, siendo cariñoso solo cuando estaban solos o fuera del castillo; pensó en cuestionarle por eso, no le gustaba su actitud.

…

Hermione y Ron se encontraban cerca del bosque prohibido leyendo un rato, o al menos eso fingía Ron, ya que aprovecha cada ocasión posible para besar a Hermione, a lo que ella decidió comentarle su incomodidad.

-. ¿Por qué solo actúas así cuando estamos solos? -. Le dijo Hermione muy calmada.

-. ¿A qué te refieres? -. Pregunto Ron, sin tomarle seriedad a su pregunta.

Hermione se molestó un poco.

-. No me ignores Ron, sabes a lo que me refiero, no me besas, no me tomas de la mano cuando estamos en la biblioteca, en el comedor, me tratas como una amiga, ¿Porque? -.

Ron suspiro cansado.

-. Crees que cuando todos nos vieron como amigos, vieron lo mal que nos tratamos, ¿Quieres que vean que ahora somos pareja? Arruinaría mi imagen -.

Hermione se indignó.

-. ¿Tu imagen? ¿Qué imagen? -. Preguntó molesta Hermione que se levantó de su lugar para ver a Ron con más autoridad.

-. La imagen de jugador de _Quidditch, el conquistador, no puedo actuar meloso, pero te prometo que todo cambiara -._

 _-. ¿Cuando? -. Pregunto ofendida Hermione._

 _-. Cuando se acostumbren a vernos juntos -. Ron se levantó y se acercó a Hermione melosamente para hacerla olvidar el tema. -. Si, espera un par de semanas -. Hermione se intentó apartar, pero realmente sentía que Ron la quería, lo aceptaría por el momento, le sonrió y volvieron a sentarse en el prado para continuar lo que dejaron pendiente._

La chica no aceptaba lo raro que actuaban esos dos y mucho menos lo ingenua que podía ser Hermione, suspiró aburrida por el acto de esos dos cuando de repente escuchó a alguien toser a sus espaldas.

Giró asustada y se encontró con una figura alta, oscura e imponente y con una mirada acusatoria y sarcástica que ha descubierto a su presa.

-. Al parecer el hábito de espiar a sus compañeros es algo que ocupa la mayoría de su tiempo -. Le dijo sarcásticamente Snape.

-. Lo… Lo… lamento -. La imponencia de su profesor la dejaba sin habla.

-. Dígame su nombre -. Estaba seguro que no la había visto, veía que traía el uniforme de Gryffindor, pero se veía de una edad de 16 o 17 años, pero en el comedor no la había visto nunca, era de piel clara, ojos negros, pelo rizado y negro oscuro, le parecía muy conocida, pero a la vez muy extraña, la había seguido desde hace dos días y en todo momento seguía a la Señorita Granger y dormía en el bosque prohibido, a parte parecía muy nerviosa.

-. Ammm, ¿Mi nombre? -. Dijo nerviosa.

-. Ahora -. Exclamó suavemente, con esa voz que causaba pavor a sus alumnos.

-. Ammm -. No sabía que pensar debía hacerlo rápido. -. Rose… Scamander… Rose Scamander -. Afirmó segura.

-. Ya veo -. Estaba más que seguro que mentía y ese nombre no lo conocía en ningún estudiante, era alguien que se infiltró al colegio y quería saber para qué. -. Sígame Señorita Rose -.

Eso a Rose no le gustó nada, sabía que mentía y no quería un interrogatorio de parte de él, pensó hacer algo descabellado, siendo un lugar abierto correría el riesgo, meditó sus pasos mientras caminaban de vuelta a los pasillos del castillo, sujetó firmemente la capa de su padre y suspiro todo el aire que pudo para exhalarlo de golpe y ahí lo hizo.

Se envolvió en su capa y pasando al lado de Snape parecía una figura negra volando a gran velocidad, Severus conocía muy bien esa habilidad, estaba prohibida desde la caída de Voldemort realizar cualquier clase de hechizo enseñado por Riddle, no la perseguiría, pero estaba seguro que la volvería a encontrar, donde estuviera Granger, estaría ella, y tras ese hechizo era obvio que había obtenido toda su atención.

Severus disgustado fue a su siguiente clase, su paciencia se había puesto a prueba por ahora, pero para esa supuesta Señorita Rose, aún no conocía a Severus Snape.

Rose, llegó hasta el bosque prohibido donde yacía su tienda armada, entró en ella sin importar si había activado, los hechizos y respiro profundo, dejando salir todo el aire que había contenido desde que hizo ese hechizo, no lo había intentado nunca y aunque era un poco aterrador era la única forma que se le había ocurrido para librarse de Snape.

Se enderezó ya que había llegado de rodillas y trato de incorporarse, era un pequeño inconveniente, debía tener más cuidado, estaba segura que ahora Severus la encontraría y ahí ya no podría escapar de la misma manera, por ese día ya tenía bastante, se recostó en su cama que ya tenía armada dentro de la tienda y decidió descansar, mañana debía ser más precavida.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, a la mañana siguiente al salir de su tienda y al salir del bosque prohibido pudo apreciar a Hermione saliendo de la casa de Hagrid con sus amigos y se dispuso continuar con lo pendiente pero no terminó de caminar cuando alguien la tomó de los hombros impidiéndole caminar.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

-. La encontré Señorita Rose -. Severus la sujetaba firmemente para que no intentara nada ya. Ella se quedó paralizada, sabía que ahora no podía escapar, sin esperarlo Severus le dio vuelta quedando frente a él. -. No intente nada, sígame -. La tomó bruscamente del brazo y la halaba hasta su despacho del profesor y la arrojó por delante al abrir la puerta.

La hizo sentarse en una silla y él parado frente a ella empezó a interrogarla.

-. Ahora dígame, ¿Dónde aprendió el hechizo que realizó cuando huyó? -. Rose se tensó, seguramente buscaba saber si trabajó para Voldemort o algo así.

-. No se lo pienso decir -. Dijo firmemente Rose.

Severus molesto se acercó a ella peligrosa y rápidamente.

-. No juegue conmigo, le exijo que me lo diga -. Dijo un molesto Severus.

-. Y yo le repito que no lo hare -. Se cruzó de brazos, no accedería, aunque era imponente sabía que no podía hacerle nada.

-. Acaso ¿Quiere que use Veritaserum? -. Se lo dijo Severus completamente desesperado, la conocía, y parecía que ella no se asustaba tan fácil.

-. Sé que no puede hacerlo, violaría las normas del colegio -. Rose se sentía confiada.

-. Pero usted como yo sabemos que no pertenece al colegio -. Rose realmente se asustó, le daría oportunidad de usar el Veritaserum si ella admitía lo que el insinuaba.

-. Es su opinión al respecto, otros alumnos me han visto, saben que eso no es cierto, pertenezco a Hogwarts -. Rose no se dejaría intimidar tan fácil.

-. Eso lo veremos Señorita, sígame -. Severus la volvió a tomar de su brazo y la hizo levantarse, solo una persona confirmaría si realmente ella era una estudiante: MINERVA.

Mientras llegaban a la oficina, Severus vio su capa, no era la capa del uniforme, era muy familiar, cada vez más esa jovencita se le hacía más sospechosa e intrigante.

Llegaron a una escalera de caracol de piedra, una vez que ambos estuvieron arriba, esta comenzó a moverse, una vez al final de la escalera llegaron a una gárgola y esta se apartó abriendo una puerta donde se encontraba Minerva leyendo pasiblemente.

Ella subió la mirada al escuchar el sonido de la puerta y pudo apreciar a Severus sujetando a una alumna al parecer, pero que ella no conocía, la curiosidad le embargó y se levantó de su lugar.

-. ¿Qué sucede Severus? -. Preguntó Minerva.

-. Directora, vengo a usted para informar que he encontrado a esta alumna en los alrededores del castillo, pero sospecho que ella no pertenece aquí -. Severus por fin la soltó y Rose se sobó el brazo por el dolor que le provocó Severus por su agarre.

-. Me temo que no la conozco -. Minerva miró a la joven fijamente tratando de reconocerla, pero no fue así. -. Dígame, ¿Quién es usted? -. Rose no dudaría esta vez.

-. Le informe al Profesor Snape que soy Rose Scamander -. Minerva hizo su cara de incredulidad, era obvio que ella no era alumna del Colegio; pero cuando la iba a volver a interrogar se escuchó la voz del Profesor Dumbledore en el fondo de la situación.

-. Espera Minerva -. Dijo el anciano Director.

-. ¿Ahora qué Albus? -.

-. Quiero hablar con la jovencita -. Todos volcaron su atención a la joven, del porqué del interés del ex – Director. -. Acércate -. Rose lentamente se paró delante del cuadro y Albus sólo la observó detrás de esa gafas de media luna, miró sus ojos su pelo y sobre todo su capa, después sonrió. -. Ella se quedara Minerva -.

-. Pero ¿Por qué Albus? -. Ahora los confundidos eran Severus y sobre todo Minerva.

-. Es invitada mía, olvide mencionarte que vendría a conocer a conocer el colegio por su cuenta -.

-. Ya veo -. Mencionó Severus. -. Pero eso no explica por qué seguía a sus compañeros, lleva aquí tres días y solo ha seguido a la Señorita Granger -.

Rose se sintió apenada, no sabía que Severus la había seguido durante tanto tiempo.

-. ¿Por qué? -. Demandó Minerva.

Rose bajo la cabeza incomoda, debía dar una buena explicación pero por primera vez, no tenía ninguna.

-. Seguramente se perdió, y ante el temor de hablar con algún maestro o por el hecho de no saber si debía hablar sobre que yo la invite, seguramente quería la oportunidad de acercarse con la Señorita Granger, ¿No es así Señorita Scamander?-. Rose asintió efusivamente, era un gran rescate el que había hecho el Director. -. Eso es todo Severus, no hay más que decir, ahora yo opino que se quede con una estudiante, para que pueda mostrarle la escuela y convivir por el tiempo que ella crea conveniente -. Dumbledore los miro a ambos, Severus aún no estaba convencido, no se quedaría así.

-. Está bien -. Dijo resignada Minerva. -. ¿A quién sugieres Albus? -.

-. ¿Te parece bien a la Señorita Granger?, Rose -. Preguntó Albus a lo que Rose le sonrió tímidamente y aceptó.

-. Bien, haz llamar a Hermione, Severus -. Le pidió Minerva, mientras Severus tras lanzar una mirada inquisitoria a Rose, se despidió decentemente y salió del despacho.

-. Toma asiento pequeña -. Le indicó Albus y ella aceptó sin cruzar la mirada con Minerva que no dejaba de observarla aún con curiosidad.

Al poco tiempo llegó Hermione, tocando tímidamente la puerta y extrañada de la llamada.

-. Pasa Hermione -. Le dijo cariñosamente Minerva.

-. ¿En qué le puedo servir Directora? -. Minerva no sabía cómo empezar, todo le parecía tan extraño.

-. Veras Hermione, esta jovencita -. Minerva salió de su escritorio y le pidió a Rose levantarse a lo que ella accedió, se levantó y tímidamente veía a Hermione. -. Es una invitada por parte de Albus, él quiere que le muestres el colegio, que conviva contigo un tiempo, si estás de acuerdo -. Hermione miro a la chica, su rostro le parecía tan familiar que le transmitía mucha paz, no sería difícil sería una compañera, prácticamente parecía de su misma edad.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAPITULO 4**

-. Sí, claro puede quedarse conmigo -. Rose le sonrió y ella le correspondió.

-. Está bien, pueden retirarse, se lo agradezco Señorita Granger -. Minerva le agradeció y volvió a su escritorio, mientras veía como se retiraban ambas jovencitas, mientras mirada con desaprobación a Dumbledore y él le sonreía sin razón para enfadarse.

-. Tranquila Minerva, créeme al final todo sale a la luz -.

-. Contigo siempre fue un misterio todo, no tengo otra opción -. Albus sonrió y tarareó una canción mientras Minerva reanudaba sus tareas.

…

Hermione y Rose caminaban por un largo pasillo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en silencio, ninguna de las dos sabia como iniciar una conversación, Rose sabía que Hermione preguntaría de su origen, aunque claro por privacidad diría que no quisiera hablar de ello, por el momento pensaría en respuestas rápidas, no tuvo mucho tiempo, ya que Hermione comenzó a preguntarle.

-. Y tu Rose ¿De dónde vienes? -. Preguntó amablemente Hermione.

-. Bueno… vengo de Inglaterra -. Dijo rápidamente Rose, sin dudar en su respuesta.

-. Pero ¿No estuviste en otra escuela de magia? -. Preguntó curiosamente Hermione.

-. Sí, claro, pero he decidido estudiar aquí por un tiempo, cuéntame ¿A dónde vamos? -. Decidió evadir la pregunta, no quería seguir interrogada por ese día.

-. A la sala común, te quedaras conmigo en mi habitación, es muy grande, así que no habrá problema de espacio, mandaré por tus cosas con los elfos -. Rose no lo permitiría, prefería ir por ellas o levantaría más sospechas.

-. No te preocupes, están en la entrada de Hogwarts, yo iré por ellas en cuanto me muestres las habitaciones -. Hermione aceptó creyendo que solamente lo hacía por amabilidad así que lo dejó pasar.

Llegaron a la sala común y a su habitación mientras Hermione le platicaba del castillo, sus fundadores mientras Rose la escuchaba atentamente, sabía que así era ella y no le extrañaba.

Llegaron a la habitación y Hermione la hizo pasar.

-. Bienvenida, como vez, es muy amplio, te llevaras bien con todos -.

Rose le sonrió.

-. Así espero, bien iré por mis cosas -.

-. Está bien, te veré en el gran comedor, ¿Te parece? -.

-. Excelente, ahí te veré -.

Hermione salió sonriente, Rose le daba una buena impresión, aunque callada, era muy amable. Rose se quedó en la habitación se acercó al lugar de Hermione y vio todo finamente acomodado en su lugar, sonrió y fue ahora a su propia cama, sabía que no podía tener muchas cosas que ella quisiera a simple vista, quizá con un glamour pero ya pensaría en eso.

Se asomó por la ventana y pudo apreciar la maravilla que era Hogwarts, aun le quedaba mucho por hacer si quería que conservara esa belleza, suspiró cansadamente y fue por sus cosas al bosque prohibido.

De regreso a su habitación, aprovechando que estaba sola, saco el baúl que había hecho pequeño de su bolsillo y comenzó a sacar varios cambios de ropa y transfiguro otros más en el uniforme de Hogwarts, sacó varios libros regalo de su padre, y por ultimo una foto mágica donde veía a su padre cargándola en un brazo mientras abrazaba a su esposa con la otra.

Ultima foto, ultima alegría antes que se lo arrebataran, pero eso cambiaria, no quería venganza, quería justicia.

Puso la fotografía sobre la mesa de noche que estaba al lado y puso un glamour sobre ella, nadie la vería, solo ella.

Terminando respiro profundo y bajo al gran comedor, empezaba una segunda etapa de su misión.

…

En el gran comedor se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione platicando ávidamente cuando Rose se detuvo en la puerta principal para dar con ellos, Hermione la vio y le hizo una señal para que se acercara a ellos.

Harry y Ron se extrañaron, puesto que nunca la habían visto, pero si Hermione la conocía debía pertenecer al colegio.

Rose llegó hasta ellos, Hermione se levantó de su lugar y la presentó.

-. Les presento a Rose Scamander -. Tímidamente Rose les sonrió y ellos la saludaron.

-. Hola, vengo a conocer el colegio por un tiempo -. Excelente, un buen inicio para ella.

-. Hola Rose -. Comento alegremente Ron -. Soy Ron Wesley.

Rose apretó inconscientemente sus manos en puños tanto que podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en su manos.

-. Y yo soy Harry -. Rose liberó su mente y sonrió nuevamente, Harry se veía como alguien gentil que destilaba confianza. -. Siéntate -. Le señaló la banca frente a ellos y ella accedió sentándose con él.

-. Dime Rose, ¿Que te ha parecido Hogwarts? -. Preguntó animadamente Hermione.

-. Es un castillo majestuoso, muy grande y muy hermoso -. Sonrió animadamente Rose.

-. Pero lo más fascinante es su historia -. Comentó alegremente Hermione mientras los chicos la veían y se sonreían entre sí, sabían que estaba a punto de comenzar redactar toda la historia de Hogwarts. -. El castillo se ubica en unas montañas cercanas a un lago. Está escondida por los más poderosos encantamientos posibles, no está muy lejos de Dufftown, según mis conocimientos y los encantamientos… -.

-. Los encantamientos que protegen al castillo son clasificados como encantamientos anti-Aparición y encantos repelentes de Muggles, que hacen que ellos vean unas ruinas antiguas con un letrero que dice "Peligro, prohibido el paso" en lugar del castillo -. Comento Rose contagiada por el entusiasmo de Hermione, Hermione se quedó callada y después le sonrió mientras los chicos se reían.

-. Al parecer encontramos otra sabelotodo -. Mencionó alegremente Ron.

-. Se van a llevar muy bien -. Le siguió la corriente Harry.

Entre todos rieron entre bromas, mientras el maestro de Pociones desde la mesa de profesores no perdía de vista a ese grupo y sobre todo a Rose.

…

Rose se acercaba íntimamente más a Hermione, era más fácil saber de su vida y sobre todo de sus amigos que la rodeaban.

Rose caminaba hacia las afueras de los pasillos donde quedó de verse con Hermione para conversar saliendo de su clase, pero pudo notar como Ron coqueteaba con Lavender, no le sorprendía que fuera tan evidentemente tonto al mostrarse ante todos en esas condiciones con Lavender, pero se sentía muy molesta de la manera en que traicionaba a Hermione.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**


	5. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5**

-. Ron -. Le habló para que cambiara esa actitud al verla acercarse a ellos, pero en cambio Ron solo le sonrió.

-. Rose, que bonita sorpresa, mira que hermosa te ves -. Eso indignó más a Rose, era ella o Ron le coqueteaba.

-. Deja de decir tonterías, ¿Cómo estas así con Lavender? -. Ron abrazaba a Lavender de la cintura y no dejaban de sonreír.

-. ¿Celos? -. Dijo Ron sarcástico.

-. Estás loco, lo mencionó por si a tu privilegiada cabeza se le ocurría que Hermione podría pasar y verte así -. Ron sintió un leve temor, giró a ver a Lavender que lo miraba extrañada y él solo le sonrió para que se relajara.

-. O ¿Por qué no?, piensas en las posibilidades -. Se acercó a Rose sin soltar a Lavender y la tomó de la cintura. -. Tu… Lavender… Yo… -. Ron le sonrió confiado y Rose lo empujó.

-. Sin duda, no piensas con coherencia, esto… -. Le decía mientras lo señalaba disgustada. -. … Lo sabrá Hermione -. Rose caminó a su lado chocando su hombro para advertirle que se hiciera a un lado.

Llegó con Hermione y su pensamiento le decía que no contara nada aún, siendo tan obvio Ron, solo caería y si Hermione no le creía a ella, perdería todo el avance que llevaba con ella.

Pero sin que ella lo esperara, Hermione mencionó su relación con Ron y todas sus dificultades.

-. No sé qué hacer con él, le he dado tiempo y me desespera que me esconda, como avergonzándose -.

-. ¿Y es la persona que quieres? -.

-. Sí, es el único que me ha hecho caso -.

-. Bueno, supongo que tal vez, alguien más te cautivo -. Sonrió Rose animada.

-. Si, hubo alguien pero ese fue un amor de estudiante, que jamás pasaría -. Dijo apenada Hermione.

-. Cuéntame -. Le preguntó Rose ansiosa.

-. El Profesor Snape llego en un momento a cautivarme -. Rose emitió un pequeño grito de dicha y curiosidad. -. Pero no logre llevarlo más allá -. Le regañó Hermione.

-. El Profesor Snape, es alguien muy cautivador, solo faltaría un empujón -. Hermione la miró extrañada.

-. No, Ron es el definitivo, yo lo quiero y él a mí -.

Rose se cruzó de brazos ilusa.

-. Lo dudo -. Antes de darse cuenta ya lo había dicho.

-. ¿A qué te refieres? -. Le dice mirándola directamente sin pestañear incluso.

-. Solo suposición -. Le digo con los brazos cruzados sin mirarla fijamente, ella podría ver que estaba mintiendo, y en esos días de conocerla, sabía que era testaruda y la idea no se le iría así como así.

-. Rose, dímelo -. Exigió más fuerte Hermione que inclusive llamaba la atención de varios alumnos que pasaban por ahí.

-. El intentó coquetearme, ¿De acuerdo?, es un cerdo y tú no quieres verlo -. Se lo dijo sin remordimiento en ninguna de las palabras dichas.

-. No es verdad, no será que ¿Tú le coqueteaste?, y claro no te hizo caso y por eso dices esas cosas -. Rose no sabía si reír o indignarse por su comentario y mucho más por lo ciega e ingenua que podría ser Hermione.

-. Escuchas lo que dices, yo ¿Enamorada de esa cosa?, por favor Hermione yo pensaba que podías pensar con claridad -. Le dijo Rose levantándose de su lugar, ya llamando la atención de varios.

-. Por eso te acercaste a mí, querías llegar a Ron, eres tan vil -. Rose no respondió, veía sobre el hombro de Hermione temerosa. -. Lo suponía, te quedaste sin palabras -. Le reprendió Hermione molesta.

-. Es una chica inteligente, y usted debería aprender Señorita Granger -. Severus estaba a su espalda de Hermione mientras la veía lentamente dar la vuelta, sonrojarse por la escena que seguramente vio. -. ¿Y bien? ¿Terminaron con su espectáculo?, debería castigarlas por provocar escándalos en el colegio y sobre todo por el cabeza hueca de Weasley -.

-. Ja -. Rio cínica Rose, dándose cuenta tarde de lo que había hecho, pero sin querer obtuvo media sonrisa de Severus.

-. Aunque usted estoy seguro que no se deja influenciar tan rápido como su compañera Granger, y por ser invitada no puedo castigarla -. Severus se acercó a ella lentamente. -. Pero, cuando decida quedarse aquí, créame que pasara más tiempo castigada que pensando tonterías como sus compañeros -. Giro a ver a Hermione con desaprobación. -. Señorita Granger en mi despacho a las ocho, y quince puntos menos a su casa por el desorden ocasionado -. Severus se alejó ondeando su capa detrás de él.

-. Esto es increíble, espero y estés feliz Rose -.

-. ¿Qué?, yo no lo llamé ni levanté la voz semejante a la manera en que lo hiciste -.

-. Levantando falsos de Ron, como esperas que no lo haga -. Respondió enojada Hermione.

-. Está bien, no diré nada más, me retirare hasta que te des cuenta y me digas que tenía razón o no, no espero que me digas que tenía razón y menos te diré que te lo dije, sólo esperó y te des cuenta de tu error, suerte con tu castigo -. Se retiró Rose mientras por dentro sonreía, quien diría que ella misma iniciara la relación de Hermione con Severus, lo mejor era hacerse a un lado y que la magia actuara por si sola.

Hermione se quedó disgustada y muy apenada, actuó con violencia, pero no quería admitir lo que Rose le decía, debía ser mentira, sí, eso debía ser.

La noche llegó y Hermione vio que Rose aún no había regresado a la habitación, todo estaba ordenado, como lo dejaba cada mañana, se preocupó inconscientemente, algo en ella, la hacía sentirse tan unida a ella pero a la vez tan diferente, se arregló un poco y bajó a las mazmorras para su castigo.

Hermione llegó a las ocho en punto al despacho de Severus y tocó a su puerta, pero le extraño que después de tocar varias veces, Severus no atendió a su llamado, así que Hermione preocupada, entró arriesgándose a un castigo peor.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**


	6. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

-. ¿Profesor? -. Llamó tímidamente Hermione pero no obtuvo una respuesta.

Entró sigilosamente para encontrarse con una oficina iluminada tenuemente con pocas velas, dándole un aspecto acogedor, mientras varios calderos y pociones finamente acomodados en un estante y un librero a su lado con muchos libros que iban desde pociones complicadas a hechizos de defensa.

Hermione hipnotizada por los libros se acercó a ellos y entre varios pudo notar el libro que Harry uso en sexto año cuando se volvió un as en Pociones, lo tomó con delicadeza y se puso a leer sus maltratadas páginas pero llenas de anotaciones que perfeccionaba cada poción.

Sin duda fue y es un gran mago y pocionista, desde que decidió salvarlo en la última batalla, sabía que por el gran amor al colegio y a sus pociones no merecía morir así, pero desde día, aunque ya no la trataba con crueldad, no habían tenido oportunidad de conversar al respecto.

En el fondo Ron ocupaba su corazón, pero debía admitir que aún sentía algo por Severus, lástima que el destino no le permitió acercarse a él, y sin esperarlo los comentarios de Rose se le vinieron a la mente, el hecho de que Ron supuestamente le coqueteara, no quería creerlo, de ser así, se quedaría sola, nadie se volvería a fijar en ella.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos mientras leía ese libro que no sintió la presencia detrás de ella, hasta que al girar ella misma, chocó con ella y sin esperar soltó el libro que golpeó suavemente el suelo.

-. Al parecer tiene una mala costumbre de entrar sin que se lo ofrezcan -. La miró Severus fijamente.

-. Lo lamento Profesor -. Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir, puesto que tenía razón, no debió entrar hasta que él se lo dijera y admitir que estaba preocupada por él, era ganar una burla hacia ella de la parte de su profesor.

-. Y al parecer también toma las cosas sin pedirlas primero -. Severus se agachó a tomar el libro que se había caído.

-. Lo lamento, el libro es muy interesante, no pude evitar el leerlo, sé que no es una buena excusa, pero me maravilla lo ágil que era con las pociones -. Admitió Hermione sonrojándose por su comentario.

Severus la vio sonrojada y extrañamente le halagó lo que le dijo, en el fondo le tenía aprecio y le debía el haber salvado la vida, le daba la oportunidad de ser como él quisiera, sin estar bajo las ordenes a muerte de nadie; fue arriesgado e inteligente la manera en que lo salvó y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle.

Severus giró para esconder su manera en que sonreía y a parte para guardar el libro en su lugar.

-. Ante todo Granger, soy un caballero -. Se giró y la miró directamente. -. Así que le agradezco por lo que hizo esa noche, fue muy hábil al saber que pociones usar -. Eso era mucho para Severus había bajado un poco la coraza que lo cubría.

-. Aprendí del mejor -. Le sonrió ampliamente, se sentía tan entusiasmada por lo que él le dijo, que se tomó la libertad, Severus la observó y sonrió de medio lado, era suficiente, no más muestras de afecto así.

-. Volvamos a su castigo Granger -. Severus volvió a adoptar su imagen sombría y dejo a un lado lo que acababa de ocurrir. -. Tendrá que ayudarme a calificar algunos trabajos atrasados, ¿Entendió? -.

Hermione asintió mientras juntos iban a un escritorio y se sentaban a calificar.

Por los siguientes minutos hasta que se dio la hora solo se escuchaban el sonido de las plumas escribiendo y la respiración de ambas personas, un silencio eterno pero extrañamente no era incomodo, el final del castigo llegó.

-. Eso es todo por hoy -. Le dijo Severus levantándose para acompañarla a la puerta.

-. Si, Profesor, hasta mañana -. Hermione tomó su bolso y se encaminó a la puerta pero Severus la hizo detenerse.

-. Espere Señorita Granger -. Hermione giró y vio como Severus caminaba al librero y tomaba un libro, caminó hacia ella y se lo entregó. -. Seguramente le gustará leer este libro, tiene varias anotaciones mías y estoy seguro que usted es la única en este colegio que yace con la inteligencia de comprender semejante lectura, en otro momento los comentaremos -. Severus le sonrió levemente y se lo entregó.

Hermione pudo notar un libro de pociones antiguas, ya maltratado y eso es lo que más le agradaba, si eran pociones antiguas, significa que ya no se usaban pero eran raras y prácticas, y con las anotaciones de él sería más interesante, tímidamente lo tomó.

-. Gracias Profesor -. Hermione enrojeció levemente y se llevó el libro al pecho como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo.

Severus se enterneció con su manera de tratar el libro que le pareció algo tierno y cursi a la vez, se inclinó elegantemente para agradecer de igual forma y la invito a salir abriéndole la puerta.

Hermione salió dándole una última sonrisa y recordando esa hora que acababa de pasar, aferraba el libro a su pecho como una valiosa posesión.

Desde ese entonces Hermione no soltaba ese libro, cada anotación le parecía fascínate, como de unas pociones eran simples anotaciones como de otras cambian drásticamente la poción.

Llegando el momento de que cuando Ron le hablaba o la abrazaba ella lo hacía pero con toda su vista fija en el libro que incluso una vez se lo aparto de si, logrando la furia de Hermione.

-. Ron, suéltalo -. Rápidamente se lo arrebató obteniendo una mirada reprochadora, sin notar la cara de indignación de Ron.

Eso a Ron le molestaba más, pero sabía que no debía preocuparse sabía que al dar la vuelta Lavender estaría disponible para él.

Esa misma noche Ron y Lavender, se escondían detrás de los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, queriendo desahogar toda la tensión que Hermione le causaba a Ron, clamando las caricias del otro con desespero pero esa desesperación duro poco.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7**

-. Señor Weasley, su libido tiene un horario muy deshonroso, que espera pacientemente a que yo aparezca para ser testigo de tan horrendo acto -. Severus hablaba de entre las sombras mientras veía con reproche a la pareja.

-. Profe… Prof… -. Ron había perdido el habla a lo que Severus sonrió victorioso.

-. Al parecer el habla por fin se ha ido de su escuálido cerebro y usted Señorita Brown -. Volteó a ver a Lavender. -. Lamento tener que decirle que sus gustos son pésimos, demuestra tener la misma inteligencia que su compañero de libido -. Severus se encontraba divertido al ver sus caras de miedo ante él, era una expresión que le gustaba ver de sus alumnos, pero le parecía indignante que Ron traicionara así a la Señorita Granger, pero eso no se quedaría así. -. Ambos a mi oficina mañana a las siete -. Se giró ondeando su capa no podía seguir viendo a Ron o su indignación le haría maldecirlo.

No sabía porque sentía tanto malestar hacia la relación de Hermione, o más bien, si lo sabía, sólo que no lo quería admitir, no podía admitir que el hablar con Hermione le parecía fascinante, no había nadie con su intelecto, aparte de ser retadora y muy hermosa, es por esa razón que castigó a esos dos al mismo tiempo, esperaba que Hermione se diera cuenta de porque lo hizo, y aunque él no tuviera oportunidad con ella, no quería que Hermione desperdiciara su vida con ese zanahorio cabeza hueca.

….

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, yendo a su siguiente clase, veía como varios de sus compañeros la veían y murmuraban a su paso, haciendo que ella se sintiera incomoda.

-. ¿Qué ocurre? -. Le preguntó Hermione una vez llegando al gran comedor con Harry.

-. No lo sé -. Se lo dijo Harry completamente extrañado de igual manera.

-. ¿No es obvio? -. Habló Rose a su espalda.

Hermione giró y la miró, estaba feliz de verla. Desde hace días que no la veía, que inclusive se estaba preocupando con ella, ya había pasado una semana desde su pelea y desde entonces no la había visto ni a la hora de dormir.

Más sin embargo en esa semana había estado platicando con Severus al término de la clase de Pociones y podría asegurar que entre ellos se estaba forjando una especia de amistad o al menos una conexión entre los dos.

Pero ahora que veía a Rose ahí, no podía dejar de lado que seguía molesta con ella, y al parecer ella sabía por qué varios la veían muy raro.

-. ¿Y bien? ¿Tú sabes? Dímelo -. Preguntó ansiosa Hermione.

Rose se sentó a su lado, no tan cerca de ella, aún la veía molesta, desde su pelea había decidido volver al bosque prohibido, todo estuvo tranquilo, aún la mantenía vigilada y le daba gusto que se acercara más y más a Snape, él era para ella, ella debía entenderlo.

-. Es obvio, ayer el Profesor Snape, encontró a Ron y a Lavender en una situación muy indecorosa, te miran porque era obvio que tú sentías algo por él, y sólo esperan a que te des cuenta y te sientas indignada o humillada -. El color de Hermione cambió, se sonrojó enormemente, estaba furiosa, no quería creer que eso era cierto, que Ron la traicionara por nada menos que Lavender.

Hermione se levantó furiosa sin despedirse de nadie y fue a buscar respuestas donde solo alguien podría dárselas.

Sabría que encontrarlo sería fácil, estaba a punto de iniciar la clase de Pociones y él estaría ahí, cuando lo vio en la puerta a punto de entrar al aula Hermione lo interceptó.

-. Dime que no es verdad -. Le exigió inmediatamente.

-. ¿De qué hablas? -. Temeroso de su actitud evadió la pregunta.

-. No te hagas el tonto Ron, supe que tienes castigo con Snape porque te encontrabas con Lavender haciendo quien sabe que cosas -. Exigió Hermione molesta.

En cambio Ron no contesto, no sabía que decir.

-. Así es Señorita Granger -. Severus ante el ruido afuera del aula salió a verificar de que se trataba. -. El Señor Weasley, se encontraba junto con la Señora Brown, fuera de su sala Común a horas inadecuadas y con actitudes inadecuadas -. Severus lo miró fijamente mientras Ron enrojecía violentamente. Hermione no sabía qué hacer si gritar o llorar de frustración, no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de emociones. -. Al aula ahora -. Exclamó Severus y todos incluyendo Ron se dispusieron entrar al aula y antes de entrar, Hermione tomó a Ron del hombro y haciéndolo girar lo abofeteo, llevando expresiones de asombro y burla en varios de sus compañeros.

Ron molesto se tocaba su mejilla y entró al aula rápidamente.

Hermione paso al lado de Severus, él la tomo del brazo deteniéndola. -. Señorita Granger -. Hermione temerosa de que su profesor viera su debilidad, o regañarla por el show que acababan de llevar, él sólo la observó y ella levantó su mirada. -. Sus lágrimas no valen nada si son para un engendro como Weasley, respétese a sí misma, él no sabe lo que pierde, ¿De acuerdo? -. Hermione se secó las lágrimas sin que Severus la soltara, sonrió levemente y miró a Severus, esos ojos negros la hipnotizaban y ese aroma a hombría la cegaba. -. Bien -. Tosió Severus incorporándose -. A clase Señorita Granger -.

Hermione sonrió y le asintió, sus comentarios secos y llenos de razón era lo que necesitaba Hermione para equilibrarse, sabía que era lo más compasivo que podría ser Severus, y aun así eso le agradaba.

Al salir de la clase, por más desesperado supuestamente que se encontraba Ron, Hermione no quiso hablar con él, Hermione entró rápidamente a la Sala Común y Ron le pisaba los talones hasta que de la nada Rose se interpuso en su camino.

-. Muévete Rose -. Dijo Ron molesto.

-. Oblígame Weasley -. Ron la empujó haciéndola a un lado, pero su padre la había educado bien, en cuanto Ron la tocó del hombro ella hizo tomo su hombro y su muñeca, y torciéndolo a su espalda, lo hizo dar una media vuelta y con eso Ron volvió a su posición, eso lo impresionó y lo molestó más, Rose sonrió. -. Como te dije, oblígame -.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS… NOX.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Ron se tocaba el brazo molesto, la manera en que lo obligó a retroceder realmente lo había lastimado, no quería intentar algo y que terminara hiriéndolo más.

-. Debo hablar con Hermione, a menos que tú quieras ocupar su lugar -. Dijo Ron seductoramente.

-. Ja -. Rio sarcásticamente Rose. -. Déjame dejarte algo en claro Weasley, acércate a Hermione y yo seré capaz de convertirte en la rata que eres -. Ron se molestó ante su comentario.

-. ¿No serias capaz? -. Ron la insultó y Rose sonriendo le volvió a decir.

-. Usa tu cerebro Weasley, yo… No pertenezco a Hogwarts, las reglas no me aplican y estoy más que segura que más de uno me defenderá de ser necesario, pero que te quede algo claro, si te digo que lo hare… Lo hare -. Rose le sonrió y se alejó de él, mientras un molesto Ron la veía subir las escaleras.

Mientras tanto Hermione había escuchado todo mientras subía por las escaleras, Rose realmente la protegía, era una chica muy extraña, demostraba gentileza y valentía pero a la vez era muy impulsiva con sus emociones, al menos sabia mantenerlas controladas, y a parte Hermione sabía que le debía una disculpa por no haberle creído sobre Ron.

Rose, subió a su habitación y de Hermione, y encontró a Hermione sentada en una ventana viendo hacia afuera queriendo entender el sentido de la vida, o al menos, eso parecía con su mirada perdida al vacío. Rose iba a hablar pero Hermione se adelantó.

-. Recuerdas que dijiste que no me dirías TE LO DIJE, pero solo querías que admitiera que tenías razón o por lo menos que era cierto lo que decías -. Hermione la miró pero no veía tristeza en su rostro sino resignación.

-. Lo sé -. Dijo Rose.

-. Tenías razón -. Hermione la miro fijamente -. Debí ser tonta al darte la espalda y confiar ciegamente en Ron, yo espero que tu… puedas… a mí -. Hermione no sabía cómo disculparse, se sentía tan culpable que no sabía cómo comenzar.

Rose se acercó a ella y sentándose a su lado le sonrió muy amablemente.

-. Tranquila, al menos te diste cuenta pronto, el idiota de Weasley sabrá que contigo no se puede meter -. Hermione rio al recordar lo que escuchó de Rose y Ron.

-. Lo sé -. Comentó alegremente. Rose la miro extrañada de su actitud. -. Escuché tu pelea con Ron -. Hermione rio levemente y Rose sonrió, al menos se le veía más relajada significaba que a Hermione solo le dolió su humillación y no su supuesto cariño por Ron.

-. Al menos salió algo bueno de esto -. Ahora la extrañada era Hermione. -. Vi como Snape te consoló -. Dándole un golpe leve con el hombro Rose a Hermione, hizo que Hermione se sonrojara.

-. Creo que pasa algo entre él y yo -. Rose hizo una risa nerviosa.

-. Eso está genial, que mejor caballero que Snape -. Hermione se sonrojó mientras recordaba sus encuentros con Severus y sentía algo raro en su estómago, nervios quizá, pero era una sensación muy agradable y eso a Rose le animaba enormemente.

….

Mientras Ron guardaba completo rencor hacia Hermione, Rose y ahora Snape, veía como Hermione cada tarde por los pasillos se encontraba Snape platicando con Hermione ávidamente y nada más y nada menos que de Pociones, lo que a Ron le parecía desesperante.

Era cierto que no quería que pensaran que andaba con Hermione, eso le haría quedar mal a Ron y Lavender le daba lo que Hermione no le daría tan fácil, pero si Hermione no era de él, no sería de nadie.

Mientras observaba como Rose siempre estaba con Hermione, nunca se despegaba de ella a menos que Severus se acercara, Hermione en ningún momento se encontraba sola.

Rose… Esa chica era todo un misterio, era valiente pero también retadora y daba miedo en ocasiones, pero debía admitir que también era atractiva, destilaba mucha seguridad cuando caminaba y si Hermione al final no terminaba siendo de él, podía intentarlo con Rose.

….

Hermione cada tarde se reunía con su profesor a platicar las pociones que él perfeccionaba, a veces entre los pasillos del castillo o en ocasiones en su despacho que a Hermione le parecía muy acogedor y su charla con él era muy motivante y le entristecía cuando llegaba el final y verse al día siguiente, todo se iba de su mente y el dolor que sentía por Ron desaparecía por completo.

-. Entonces, ¿Usted creo el hechizo Muffliato? -. Preguntó maravillada Hermione.

-. Así es Señorita Granger -. Dijo Severus cortésmente.

-. ¿Y fue el único? -. Preguntó maravillada Hermione.

-. Por supuesto que no, como lamentablemente se enteró usado por Potter, también cree el Sectumsempra, Levicorpus o Palalingua -.

-. Eso es fascinante -. Dijo Hermione estupefacta. -. Pero según me comentó Harry usted podía hacer hechizos no verbales incluso -. Le dijo Hermione apenada por la pregunta tan personal.

Severus tosió un poco pero se lo dijo. -. Cuando Potter vio mis recuerdos cuando le enseñaba oclumancia. El vio cuando le lanzaba una maldición a James, puesto que de su mejilla corrió un poco de sangre, le lance un Sectumsempra sin invocarlo verbalmente -.

Hermione se apenó por su vida de Severus tan cruel pero debía admitir que en ese entonces James se lo merecía.

Decidió cambiar de tema cuando la incomodes creció. -. ¿Me gustaría aprender oclumancia también? -. Severus sonrió ante su tan discreta petición que se encaminó a su librero y le mostró unas anotaciones donde él había aprendido de manera fácil la oclumancia.

-. Comience por esto Señorita Granger -. Le entregó el libro y ella le sonrió abiertamente, otra muestra de la amabilidad que Severus le demostraba sólo a ella.

Al final de esa conversación, Severus en la oscuridad de su despacho pensaba en esas conversaciones que en esas semanas llevaba con Hermione.

Sin bien era cierto su compañía era muy grata y era muy agradable, sus conversaciones se encontraban a su mismo nivel y sin mencionar que los minutos pasaban rápidamente cuando platicaban de cualquier cosa.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS… NOX.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**

No podía admitirlo, no quería hacerlo, desde que la vio interesada por Ron, se había olvidado de su obsesión por ella pero al término de su relación renació la esperanza, pero el solo pensarlo le parecía ridículo, jamás alguien como ella, joven, inteligente y bella, se podía fijar en él.

Debía admitirlo, al menos para él.

-. Esto no me puede pasar -. Se enderezó en su sofá y puso sus manos sobre las rodillas. -. Cerré mi corazón desde que ame a Lily, pero ahora a ti, no te puedo sacar de mi mente; HERMIONE GRANGER -. Severus se puso las manos sobre el rostro con pesadez y se recostó en el sofá mientras lo vencía el sueño rodando el mismo pensamiento en su mente: SU POSIBLE AMOR POR HERMIONE.

Sabía que desde que ella lo salvo, sabía que había sido una terca mientras él le gritaba que lo dejara en paz, tenía que ser terca y seguir hasta el final, hasta haber sanado sus heridas, haberle hecho volver a respirar, sabía que desde ahí, ya sea por curiosidad, por saber porque lo hizo, pero la vigilaba, veía como ella caminaba por los pasillos, como devoraba con entusiasmo cada libro de la Biblioteca, desde ahí, veía algo de el en ella, tan sola, envuelta en el conocimiento.

Sintió empatía, sentía una necesidad de protegerla, y sin querer fue lentamente queriéndola, anhelándola, deseándola, enamorándose hasta el punto que su obsesión era el saber de ella, pero al verla con Ron, su esperanza murió.

Pero su amor no, seguía patente, cada vez más intenso, y comprendió que aunque ella jamás seria suya, la protegería y el verla feliz sería suficiente para él.

…...

Hermione llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro abrazando el libro fuertemente en su pecho, con lo que llamó la atención de Rose.

-. Vaya, ¿Tuvimos una linda noche? -. Dijo animadamente Rose mientras bajaba el libro que se encontraba leyendo.

-. Si -. Dice Hermione suspirando. -. Mira -. Levantó el libro y suspiró nuevamente.

-. Vaya -. Se levantó Rose al contemplar el libro de Oclumancia que sostenía Hermione. -. Es un libro muy raro -. Hermione asintió. -. Y ¿Qué hicieron? -. Le preguntó Rose en todos los sentidos.

-. Estuvimos platicando -. Se sentó Hermione en su cama mientras sonreía a Rose.

-. ¿Sobre qué? -. Se sentó a su lado Rose.

-. Más que nada, de su vida, de él, como por ejemplo, desconocía que su apellido fuera Muggle por lo que a él le parecía raro que lo aceptaran como Mortífago, él me confeso que seguramente lo hicieron cuando… -. Hermione le platicaba tan animadamente cuando Rose la interrumpió.

-. … Fue admitido por ser Slytherin ya que era mestizo o posiblemente con Legeremancia Voldemort descubrió que su padre era Muggle y su madre bruja y le recordó a sí mismo -. Rose hablaba a la nada y una vez que terminó supo el error que había cometido.

-. Así es -. Le dijo interrogante Hermione -. ¿Cómo…? -.

-. Ammm, es de Dominio Público Hermione -. Rose se levantó nerviosa y fue a su cama a recostarte sin girar a ver a Hermione.

-. Eso no es cierto, es algo muy privado que sólo él y ahora yo sabemos -. Dijo Hermione levantándose de su cama y seguir a Rose a la suya.

-. Bueno, seguramente lo leí en su biografía, no lo sé -. Rose se acostó por completo y le dio la espalda a Hermione -. Hermione no le creía obviamente y eso no se quedaría así.

-. Hay muchas cosas que he querido preguntarte Rose -. Rose no reaccionó ante su comentario. -. Dijiste que viniste de Londres, pero no me dijiste ¿De qué escuela? -.

-. Eso es obvio… Vengo de… _Beauxbatons -. Dijo Rose con seguridad._

 _-. ¿En serio? -. Dudaba Hermione. -. Conoces mucho la historia de Hogwarts -._

 _-. Leí -. Se incorporó Rose, para poder defenderse -. Tú también lo haces, eso no significa nada -. La señaló para dar más fundamento a su respuesta._

 _-. Sin embargo -. Hermione no estaba conforme._

 _-. Ya, hasta aquí, esto es ridículo, ¿Quieres juzgarme? ¿Quieres decir que ya no confías en mí como amiga? -. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama y alzó levemente la voz._

 _-. No es eso -. Se excusó Hermione._

 _-. Entonces hasta aquí, estoy cansada y tú igual, así que… -. Rose se cobijó por completo. -. Buenas noches -. Rose apagó su lámpara y guardó silencio._

 _Hermione hizo lo mismo, no se había molestado pero le parecía raro, todo lo que sabía, los datos que no debería saber o el no saber decir de donde venía, Hermione quería saberlo, pero no la presionaría habría tiempo para ello._

A la mañana siguiente su conversación entre Hermione y Rose fue sumamente corta, hubo un simple "Buenos días" y un consejo hacia Hermione, dejarían la conversación para más adelante.

Ahora debía regresar el libro a su profesor, tenía un plan relacionado con el libro que le prestó. Se mordió el labio mientras estaba parada frente a la puerta del despacho de su profesor, nerviosa levantó su brazo para tocar y tras meditarlo decidió tomar el consejo que le dio Rose.

" _Debes arriesgarte, de no ser así, posiblemente la oportunidad se irá, mira la batalla anterior, muchos arriesgaron su vida y consiguieron triunfar sobre Voldemort, aprende de esa experiencia… El mundo no es de los que no se arriesgan"_

Arriesgarse, solo eso, decidida Hermione tocó a la puerta esperando a que su profesor abriera.

Severus se sorprendió al ver a Hermione ahí parada tímida y sonrojada.

-. ¿Señorita Granger? -. Severus se extrañó de su visita tan temprano pero no dudo al dejarla pasar.

Se hizo a un lado y la invitó, Hermione aceptó.

-. Profesor, vengo a entregarle su libro -. Hermione le entregó su libro, temerosa que se notaba al ver su propio temblor en sus manos.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

" _ **Todo gran mago de la historia comenzó como nadie mejor de lo que somos ahora… Si ellos lo pudieron hacer, ¿Por qué no nosotros?"**_

 **GRACIAS...**


	10. Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Severus sonrió para sus adentros y le sostuvo el libro mientras la tomaba de las manos, evitándole así el temblar.

-. ¿Qué le pareció? -. Severus la invitó a sentarse a un sofá y mientras aparecían unas tazas de té, espero a que Hermione comenzara a hablar.

-. Muy fascinante, aunque aún tengo dudas de la Oclumancia -. Le dijo tímidamente Hermione.

-. ¿Cómo cuáles? -. Preguntó Severus intrigado.

-. Bueno, usted menciona en sus anotaciones que la Oclumancia implica en vaciar la mente de cualquier tipo de pensamiento, con el fin de evitar que un Legeremántico perciba tus emociones y pensamientos.

-. Así es, se requiere una gran fuerza de voluntad, y un nivel alto de disciplina mental, similar a resistir al maleficio Imperius. Pero entonces, ¿Cuál es su duda? -.

-. Si estaré ya preparada para intentarlo -. Hermione le habló firmemente.

-. Solo hay una forma, Señorita Granger -. Severus se levantó y rodeó el escritorio, hasta quedar a espaldas de Hermione, ella se levantó y quedaron frente a frente. -. ¿Lista? -. Hermione se puso rígida y a la vez relajada, estaba a punto de abrir su mente y sus sentimientos, eso era lo que buscaba, que viera lo que sentía por él, solo así se atrevía, su reacción era lo importante. Severus la miró fijamente y después exclamo: -. Legeremens -. Apuntó a Hermione con su varita.

Severus se sintió vagar por su mente como si hojeara un libro abierto, sentía como Hermione lo empujaba a través de los recuerdos, cuando paró en la plática que tenía con la Señorita Rose.

"… _-. Hubo alguien pero ese fue un amor de estudiante, que jamás pasaría -. Dijo apenada Hermione._

 _-. Cuéntame -. Le pregunto Rose ansiosa._

 _-. El Profesor Snape llego en un momento a cautivarme -. Rose emitió un pequeño grito de dicha y curiosidad. -. Pero no logré llevarlo más allá -. Le regaño Hermione..."_

Severus se quedó sin respirar, atónito, esa conversación decía que Hermione llegó a sentir algo, pero como saber si aún lo sentía, Severus fue arrastrado a otro recuerdo.

Veía las emociones que Hermione sentía al platicar con él, entre los pasillos o en su despacho, como ella cada noche suspiraba su nombre entre sueños, se dejó embargar de esos sentimientos, tan puros, tan mágicos, sentía esperanzas de que Hermione aún sentía algo por él.

De un tirón fue expulsado de la mente de Hermione mientras ambos solo se miraban tratando de recobrar el aliento del cansancio que les había provocado el hechizo, ninguno decía nada, cada uno esperando la reacción del otro.

Hermione esperaba que lo vio fuera suficiente, quería una respuesta de su parte que no esperaba que solo se quedara ahí aparado viéndola, sin comprender su reacción.

Severus la miraba, quería arrojarse a ella, besarla como loco, besarla y castigarla al menos por hacerlo sufrir por amor tanto tiempo, ¿Pero debía hacerlo? Ella ¿Buscaba gentileza? ¿Podía ser tan apasionado? Tenía miedo de asustarla.

Hermione al no ver reacción positiva de su parte, bajó la mirada avergonzada, pensaba que lo había ofendido de alguna manera, bajó la mirada al suelo y se sonrojó violentamente.

Severus al verla así, no pudo soportarlo más, se acercó rápidamente a ella y Hermione levantó la mirada solo para sorprenderse de tenerlo tan cerca de su rostro.

Ambos se observaron mientras Severus miraba que Hermione aun poseía ese color pálido en su piel haciéndola tan atractiva.

Severus acercó sus labios frente a la boca de Hermione.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Severus beso castamente sus labios, dejando a Hermione suspirando por el encuentro tan leve, que inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por su labio inferior, deseosa de más, Severus la observó y, le dio un leve mordisco en su labio tras ser tocado por su lengua.

Pero Hermione no se movió, inclusive sintió que no podía respirar.

Al ver Severus como su respiración de Hermione se agitaba, decidió continuar, Severus sacó su lengua, vio como Hermione abrió su boca.

Exigiendo por más. Sus pupilas de ambos se dilataron, Severus tomó seguridad en sus acciones, metió su lengua en el interior de la boca de Hermione y, con pericia y entusiasmo Severus la movió hasta hacerla perder el sentido.

Hermione se olvidó de todo a su alrededor, olvidó que era su Profesor, que era mayor, que estaba mal, respondió a sus cuerpos a las exigencias de los mismos y en seguida sintió que ella era la que se apretaba contra su recio pecho en busca de algo más.

Se dejaron llevar por su deseo.

Durante unos segundos, se besaban apasionadamente en el más absoluto de los silencios mientras solo escuchaban sus agitadas respiraciones y los placenteros gemidos que dejaban surgir por el deseo del otro.

El cuerpo de Hermione temblaba ante el contacto de Severus.

Sintió como sus manos descendían hasta su trasero y Hermione gimió en su boca, de puro deseo.

Instantes después, se apartaron lentamente mientras respiraban con agitación.

Severus fue el primero en hablar:

-. Vamos muy rápido, Señorita Granger -. Dijo con cautela y admiración Severus.

Hermione asintió tímidamente y se abraza al pecho de Severus, escuchando su tan agitado corazón y río ante lo que acababan de hacer.

Se quedaron minutos así, sintiendo el calor del otro, Hermione suspiró.

-. Gracias Rose -. Severus se movió haciendo que Hermione lo mirara y él le respondió con una mirada interrogatoria. -. Ella me aconsejo esto -. Severus se relajó ante su confesión.

-. Así que fue a propósito, los recuerdos que me mostraste -. Dijo un sonriente Severus.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-. El que no arriesga no gana -. Hermione sonrió y Severus la imitó, mientras juntos caminaban hacia un pequeño sofá frente a la chimenea donde Severus solía leer, Severus se sentó en él y Hermione sobre las piernas de Severus, mientras meditaban por la situación.

-. Parece que la Señorita Rose, posee más experiencia que la que aparenta -. Dijo Severus a la nada.

-. Así parece, me agrada aunque es muy extraña en ocasiones -. Le respondió Hermione.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

" _ **En los sueños encontramos un mundo completamente nuestro"**_

 **GRACIAS...**


	11. Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO 11**

-. Quiero hablar con ella -.

Hermione lo miró al rostro.

-. ¿Porque? -.

-. Curiosidad, y agradecimiento -. Le sonrió Severus.

-. ¿Agradecimiento? -.

-. Te dio la valentía para hacerme frente y me siento agradecido por ello -. Severus la volvió a besar. -. Así que cuando vuelvas a tu habitación, habla con ella, arregla las cosas y la abordare por los pasillos mañana por la tarde -.

-. Eso me parece muy mal, además ¿Cómo sabes que estoy peleada con ella? -.

-. Leí su mente no lo olvide Señorita Granger, además estoy seguro que tienes curiosidad sobre ella, puedo hacer que hable -. Hermione se mordió su labio nerviosa y saber si era lo correcto pero tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad por Rose.

-. Está bien -. Esa noche ninguno de los dos se movió de ese lugar, entre besos abrazos y largas charlas llegaron a un acuerdo, averiguarían si habría problemas en su relación en el colegio y después hacerlo público, pero mientras se acariciaban sin llegar a nada serio, prometieron esperar el momento.

Aunque había amanecido, Hermione y Severus seguían en el sofá, ahora Severus acostado extendido en el sofá y Hermione dormida sobre su pecho.

Hermione fue la primera en despertar, mientras asimilaba donde se encontraba, se sintió inundada por un aroma singular, pero reconfortante, alzó su mirada y se encontró con su Profesor, en vez de asustarse, sonrió, sabía lo que había pasado y no se arrepentía de estar en esa posición.

Severus se despertó y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos color café, mostrándole dulzura.

-. Buenos días -. Dijo Hermione alegremente.

-. Buenos días -. Contestó Severus sonriendo levemente.

Ambos se incorporaron y Hermione se alisó su uniforme.

-. Debo irme, pero lo veré más tarde Profesor -.

Severus se acercó a ella, mientras se encaminaban a la puerta.

-. Así será Señorita Granger, hasta entonces -. Severus tomó su barbilla delicadamente y con un beso casto, hizo sonreír a Hermione y así ella se marchó.

Hermione llegó a su habitación a muy temprana hora, pero esperaba que Rose se encontrara dormida y no se percatara de eso, pero la encontró acomodando sus cosas, pareciendo que empacaba.

-. ¿Te marchas? -. Preguntó con dolor Hermione.

Rose, sonrió para sus adentros, al verla llegar a esa hora, pero no se lo demostró aun. -. Solo del dormitorio, estoy segura que te incomoda mi presencia y no quiero interrogatorios de tu parte -.

Hermione se encaminó a ella.

-. Yo lo lamento, supongo que como siempre estoy tan hambrienta de respuestas, quería saberlo todo de ti, pero sabré esperar, si estas dispuesta a perdonarme, no quiero que te vayas -. Hermione se acercó y la tomó del brazo con cariño.

Rose suspiró y le sonrió, no podía enojarse con Hermione.

-. Está bien -. Ambas se sonrieron.

-. Espérame, deja darme una ducha y bajamos a desayunar -. Hermione le aconsejó.

Rose con un pase de su varita acomodó todo a su lugar, eso a Hermione le dio curiosidad.

-. ¿Puedo ver tu varita? -. Rose se tensó, pero aceptó antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta de su actitud, se la entregó y se mordió el labio esperando que no sacara conjeturas.

Hermione la examinó pudo ver que era de color negro y hecha de madera de pino negro, podría jurar que era de núcleo de nervio de corazón de dragón también.

Era exactamente igual a la de Severus, si bien era cierto que ninguna varita es igual a otra, podría decir con seguridad que era la misma varita de Severus, Hermione no dijo nada, la entregó nuevamente a Rose.

-. Linda -. Solo eso pudo decir. Rose la miró sin entender pero no dijo más, Hermione vio como Rose se mordía el labio nerviosa.

Ese tic le parecía al mismo que hacia ella como si… Sacudió la cabeza nerviosa ante tan equivoco pensamiento y sonrió a Rose.

Hermione camino rápidamente a la ducha y en menos de diez minutos estaba completamente lista.

-. ¿Nos vamos? -. Ambos sonrieron y se encaminaron a desayunar.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, Hermione sugirió a Rose ir a caminar al lago del Bosque Prohibido ella aceptó y juntas caminaron hacia esa dirección.

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosa, no sabía si era justo, pero cada vez más, Rose le parecía extraña, era una buena persona pero al hablar de su pasado ella se cerraba inmediatamente sin querer hablar más del tema, antes de llegar al lago vieron llegar a su lado a Severus sin que se lo esperaran, al menos Rose.

Rose inmediatamente se puso nerviosa y bajó la mirada tímidamente, mientras Severus y Hermione la miraban.

Severus aclaró su garganta.

-. Señorita Rose, solicitan su presencia con la Directora, sígame -. Severus giró sin decir más y Rose miró a Hermione cuestionando por qué y Hermione solo la miró negó con la cabeza y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, mientras los veía irse, rogaba que todo saliera bien, que no hubiera problemas entre los dos.

Severus la guio a través de los pasillos del castillo y giró para llegar a su despacho, a Rose le pareció muy extraño.

-. ¿Profesor que hacemos aquí? -. Preguntó tímidamente Rose.

-. Pase -. Fue todo lo que dijo Severus al momento de entrar en su despacho.

Una vez adentró le solicito a Rose que se sentara mientras él de pie la observaba sin decir una palabra.

Rose vacilaba su mirada alrededor de la estancia pero sin mirar a Severus, era muy intimidante sin necesidad de decir una palabra.

-. Esta aquí, porque desde su estadía aquí en Hogwarts, ha traído más dudas de su lugar de origen, usted es una Señorita que esconde muchas cosas -. Severus se acercó a ella hasta estar cerca de su rostro. -. Ahora mismo me las va decir -. Severus mantuvo su mirada firme logrando la reacción esperada.

Rose se relajó y se mantuve impasible.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

" _ **La fuerza de tus convicciones determina tu éxito no el número de tus seguidores"**_

 **GRACIAS...**


	12. Capitulo 12

**CAPITULO 12**

 **EL CAPITULO QUE MUCHOS ESPERAMOS, ESTA AQUÍ.**

 **DISFRUTENLO.**

-. Profesor, todos tenemos secretos, usted, incluso yo -. Rose lo miró fijamente sin decir nada.

-. No juegue conmigo, usted no sabe con quién se está metiendo -. Severus se alejó de ella y caminó por la estancia. -. Usted, llegó de una manera muy inesperada, se ha hospedado en el bosque prohibido, siguió a una de sus compañeras por más de tres días, no me diga que no tengo fundamentos para dudar de su credibilidad, tengo métodos para hacerla tal vez no hablar, pero si pensar -. Severus la observó al terminar de decirle sus fallas.

Rose se levantó de su lugar.

-. Profesor, no intentara leer mi mente, es una completa falta a mi privacidad -.

-. Como usted ha violado la de sus compañeros y la de la Señorita Granger, al seguirla y espiarla -. Severus la miró fijamente.

-. Profesor, no permitiré una cosa semejante, de intentarlo, créame que esto lo sabrá todo el mundo mágico. ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener que pasar por este interrogatorio? Usted no puede retenerme aquí, sin pruebas fundadas y no simples suposiciones, lo lamento pero el resultado es el mismo, permiso -. Rose se encaminó a la salida pero Severus la detuvo tomándola del hombro.

-. Esa capa, ¿No es la del uniforme? -. Severus se aproximaba a tocar su capa, pero Rose evitó su agarre.

-. No, es mía, herencia familiar -. Rose la tomó posesivamente.

-. Si no me equivoco, usted huyó de mí, usando un hechizo de mi conocimiento con esa capa -. Severus se volvió a acercar a ella con la misma intención.

-. No la toque, es muy personal, y no le incumbe su origen -. Severus se molestó ante su actitud, lo cual le hizo recordar algo más.

-. Usted -. Severus señalo a Rose. -. Usted logró realizar la Poción Multijugos a la perfección en un tiempo muy rápido inclusive con el hechizo que adelanta el tiempo de consistencia, durante una de mis clases -.

-. Eso no explica nada, algunos tenemos conocimientos y habilidades para las Pociones -. Rose se lo dijo orgullosa.

Severus por primera vez no sabía que más decir, con solo intimidar cualquiera podía decirle sus más oscuros secretos, y el usar hechizo o pociones contra ella, era inaceptable en el colegio y menos si no era estudiante, no pudo decir nada más, sin duda era una chica testaruda y prepotente; mientras Rose lo miraba sin darle la espalda salió por la puerta.

Severus la vio salir y sentía un gran enojo y una gran impotencia, mientras que Rose al dar el último paso fuera de ahí, suspiró fuertemente, era muy cansado y agotador estar en presencia de Severus.

Pero su madre le había enseñado a no ser intimidada tan fácil, y lograr tener el control de la situación, una vez más le debía mucho a su madre.

Hermione no supo de Rose en todo ese día, así que la curiosidad era mucho para ella, caminó decidida al despacho de su profesor para poder saber que había ocurrido y poder compartirle su descubrimiento de la varita de Rose.

Hermione tocó la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, sabía que ante su relación no esperaba que Severus se molestara por entrar así, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-. ¿Severus? -. Preguntó Hermione pero no obtuvo respuesta, paseó por el despacho oliendo en el aire calor y yerbabuena, el mismo olor que emanaba su profesor, aspiró profundamente y sintió un calor dentro de ella y sobre todo sintió un calor recorrer su columna vertebral provocándole una breve excitación.

Pero jadeó de asombro al sentir una mano sobre su hombro y cuando giró pudo ver a su Profesor vestido con un pantalón de vestir color negro y una camisa blanca, al parecer sin llevar su levita.

Hermione no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo así, su mente solo produjo una palabra automáticamente: Guapísimo.

Severus la recorrió con su mirada y le preguntó:

-. ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

-. Quería verte -. Dijo suspirando fuertemente Hermione.

Severus la miró de arriba a abajo.

-. Te ves hermosa -. Severus la acarició de la mejilla mientras Hermione enrojecía.

Hermione desvió su atención a las pociones que traía Severus en la mano.

-. ¿Le ayudo Profesor? -. Le sonrió Hermione.

Severus sonrió.

-. Se lo agradezco Señorita Granger -. Severus se las entregó mientras observaba como Hermione como acomodaba las pociones en el estante correspondiente.

-. Hueles tan bien -. Hermione lo escuchó mientras sentía cómo le pasaba la mano por la cintura para acercarla a él. -. Me gusta -.

Extasiada por su cercanía, Hermione cerró los ojos y asintió.

De repente, Severus le dio la vuelta, mientras su respiración se agitaba y Severus la observaba.

Hermione lo miró y observó atentamente como él se agachaba, acercaba su lengua a sus labios y lamió lentamente, Hermione saboreó su sabor.

Hermione abrió su boca, mientras sentía como Severus la abrazaba de la cintura y la levantaba entre sus brazos para estar a la misma altura y por fin metió la lengua en su boca con una pasión voraz.

Hermione no lo meditó demasiado y sujetó sus piernas en la cintura de Severus y, él aprovecho para pegar su entrepierna en el centro de su deseo, haciendo que Hermione gimiera y se derretiría ante tal arrebato.

Hermione pudo sentir su excitación dura y caliente sobre ella, naciéndole el deseo de desnudarlo.

Pero no se esperó que Severus separara su boca de la suya y le sonriera cínicamente.

Severus pudo observar su excitación de Hermione en sus ojos, lo sonrojada que estaba y la manera en que le faltaba el aliento, ya no pudo esperar más, manteniéndola en la misma posición con las piernas alrededor de su cintura, la llevó a su habitación.

Severus abrió su puerta con magia, y quedó expuesta ante ellos una bonita cama de barrotes de madera y con mantas color negro, que contrastaba con la suave vela que iluminaba la habitación.

Severus la bajó a escasos centímetros de la cama y sin dejar de mirarla le pidió.

-. Desnúdate -. A Hermione le pareció demasiado fácil y quería sentir las manos de Severus nuevamente sobre su piel. Así que negó con la cabeza.

Severus asintió y sin embargo Hermione no se movió, Severus la observó con su mirada exigente.

-. ¿Con que así será Señorita Granger? ¿Desea que lo haga con magia? -.

Severus se dispuso a sacar su varita pero Hermione lo noto y lo tomó firmemente del brazo y tiró de el con fuerza.

-. Deseo que lo haga usted -. Hermione le sonrió descarada y Severus la miro igual.

Hermione lo observó y sus pensamientos eran los mismos: Deseaba a su Profesor, deseaba desnudarle, deseaba que la desnudara, deseaba tenerlo entre sus piernas.

Hermione acercó su mano y Severus se acercó a ella y la besó.

Severus succionó sus labios con deleite y Hermione le respondió poniéndose de puntillas.

Nuevamente se separaron y Severus se agachó frente a los ojos de Hermione y lentamente le quitó las zapatillas, se levantó y llevó sus manos al dobladillo de su falda, mientras lentamente bajó el cierre de su falda y esta caía como cascada a sus pies y finalmente desabrocho su camisa dejándola caer al lado de su falda.

En ningún momento dejó de mirarla, Severus se alejó para apreciarla, se maravilló con su cuerpo.

Se quedó frente a Severus en ropa interior.

Pudo ver como Severus respiraba con profundidad, haciéndola sentir poderosa.

Eso a Hermione le gusto.

Le excitó.

Su primera vez al fin.

Severus se dejó sentar en la cama no cansándose de admirar a Hermione, ella no esperó más y se acercó a Severus.

Hermione tocó a Severus.

Hermione vio como Severus cerraba los ojos y acercaba su nariz a su ropa interior.

Hermione excitada ante ese movimiento de su Profesor, sonrió con malicia y lentamente bajo un tirante de su sujetador, luego el otro y se acercó más a él.

Severus la sujeto firmemente por los glúteos, impidiéndole escapar a Hermione.

Severus volvió a acercar su nariz a su ropa interior y Hermione se estremeció al sentir el aliento de Severus en su monte de Venus.

Severus levantó la cabeza y con una mano le sacó del sujetador el pecho derecho.

Severus la acercó más a él y se metió el pezón en la boca con un gesto posesivo.

Hermione estaba tan excitada que gritó fuertemente.

Severus jugueteó con su pecho mientras Hermione le revolvió el pelo y lo apretó contra ella.

Hermione se sintió poderosa. Sensual. Voluptuosa. Cuando Hermione sintió que iba a explotar, se separó de él y, sin necesidad de que dijera nada, Hermione supo lo que quería.

Hermione se quitó el sujetador y las bragas y quedo totalmente desnuda ante Severus.

Durante unos segundos Hermione vio cómo Severus le recorría con su mirada hasta que Severus le dijo.

-. Eres preciosa -.

Hermione oyó su ronca voz cargada de erotismo y le hizo sonreír, Severus le tendió la mano, y Hermione se la aceptó.

Severus se levantó. La besó y Hermione pudo sentir sus poderosas manos por todo su cuerpo.

Hermione se deleitó. Severus la tumbó en la cama y Hermione se sintió pequeña.

Severus Snape la miró altivo y un gemido salió del interior de Hermione en el momento en que Severus la tomó de las piernas y se las separó.

-. Tranquila, Hermione, lo deseas y yo lo deseo -. Severus se quitó la camisa y Hermione volvió a gemir.

Le pareció impresionante con su sensual torso. Severus se arrastró a gatas sobre la cama se acercó lentamente a Hermione.

-. Es hermosa y conquistadora, Señorita Granger quiero jugar con usted y hacerla vibrar. Deseo que se deshaga entre mis manos y disfrutar plenamente de sus orgasmos, de su cuerpo y de toda usted. Cierra los ojos y abre las piernas para mí -. Severus susurró. -. Te aseguro que me agradecerás cuando haya terminado contigo -.

Hermione no se movió. Estaba asustada. Era su primera vez con Severus, era su primera vez con un hombre y el sólo verlo sin camisa la había hecho desvariar, verlo completamente desnudo la llevaría a la gloria, se moría de ansiedad al saber su propia reacción al verlo completamente desnudo y sobre todo al hacerla suya.

Severus vio el nerviosismo en los ojos de Hermione. Pasó su mano delicadamente por la barbilla de ella y la besó.

Cuando se separó de ella preguntó.

-. Hermione, ¿Estas segura? -.

Hermione lo miró durante unos segundos. Volvió a asentir. Severus le sonrío para relajarla y la besó e, instantes después, sintió cómo se acomodaba entre sus piernas mientras Hermione cerró los ojos nerviosa y se mordió los labios.

Estaba muy nerviosa. Se sentía tan expuesta y a la vez tan excitada.

-. Tiene un cuerpo hermoso, Señorita Granger -.

Severus le besó la cara interna de los muslos mientras con delicadeza le acarició las piernas.

Hermione tembló ante su toque.

Sintió como Severus doblaba sus piernas y sintió sus dedos por su sexo.

Eso volvió a estremecer a Hermione y, la boca de Severus se posó en su sexo, provocó que ella diera un salto.

Severus comenzó a mover su lengua como lo hacía con su boca.

Las piernas de Hermione inconscientemente, se abrieron más.

La lengua de Severus rodeo por completo el clítoris.

Lo estímulo y, en el momento en que se hinchó, lo tomó con los labios y tiro de él.

Hermione jadeó.

Sintió su lengua succionarla con avidez.

Severus subió la intensidad y Hermione sintió que iba a estallar de placer.

El calor se concentró en su cara de Hermione.

Hermione respiró agitadamente.

Nunca había sentido ese calor. Nunca había sentido algo así.

Sintió como iba a explotar.

Y cuando no pudo más, un gemido incontrolable salió de la boca de Hermione.

Cerró las piernas y se arqueó, convulsionándose, mientras él se retiró de su punto de placer.

Durante unos segundos Hermione recuperó el aliento.

Sintió como Severus se tumbó sobre ella y tomó su boca mientras Hermione lo besaba igual.

Lo deseaba. Le devoró la boca en busca de más.

-. Serás mía -. Hermione escuchó lo que le decía mientras la seguía besando.

Su voz, su tono al decirle aquella excitante frase, hizo que ella se elevara aún más.

Hermione le tomó la palabra y tocó su cinturón.

-. Te necesito ¡Ya! -.

Su petición de Hermione pareció convertirse en una urgencia.

Vio como Severus sacaba su varita de su pantalón y conjuraba un hechizo que hizo brillar su vientre, y obstinado le sonrío.

-. Prevención ante todo, Granger -.

Severus rápidamente se levantó y en un solo acto, se quitó los pantalones y el bóxer. Se quedó totalmente desnudo ante ella y Hermione se estremeció de placer.

Severus era impresionante. Fuerte y varonil. Su miembro duro y erecto estaba preparado para ella.

Hermione alargó su mano y lo tocó. Suave. Severus cerró los ojos.

-. Para un segundo o terminaré antes de hacerte mía por completo -.

Obediente, Hermione le hizo caso mientras vio cómo se dejaba caer sobre ella sin hablar.

Severus se colocó las piernas de Hermione sobre sus hombros y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos la penetró lentamente hasta el fondo.

-. Así, pequeña, así. Ábrete para mí -.

Hermione inmóvil bajo su peso, le permitió entrar en su interior. Sintiendo como le gustaba eso.

Su miembro duro y rígido la enloqueció y sintió cómo buscaba refugio con desesperación dentro de ella.

Severus la llenó hasta el fondo y Hermione jadeó por el dolor sentido. Severus se quedó quieto, mientras sentía las uñas de Hermione clavadas en su espalda, cuando ella aflojo su agarre, Hermione volvió a jadear cuando Severus entraba y salía de ella.

-. ¿Te gusta? -.

-. Sí -.

-. ¿Quieres que vaya más rápido? -. Temeroso al sentir que era la primera vez de Hermione.

Hermione deseosa de más, estiró sus manos, tomándolo de su trasero y lo lanzó hacia ella.

Los ojos de Severus brillaron, ante el arrebato de Hermione, mientras Hermione lo vio sonreír y ella se arqueó de placer.

Severus se sintió poderoso y posesivo.

Su mirada, su cuerpo, su virilidad podían con Hermione y cuando comenzó una serie de rápidas envestidas, Hermione sintió su mirada ardiente y ante ello ella se corrió de placer.

Instantes después Severus bajó las piernas de sus hombros y se las puso a ambos lados de sus piernas de él.

Severus tomó las caderas de Hermione con sus fuertes manos.

-. Mírame -.

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo miró. Viendo al Dios ante ella y, ella una simple mortal.

-. Siempre quiero ver tus lindos ojos -.

Hermione asintió y no dejo de verlo, vio cómo se hundía una y otra vez en su interior.

Hermione vio su expresión y su fuerza que la enloquecía.

Hermione abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo para darle acceso y notó cómo su útero se contraía.

Tras varios envistes que sentía como la rompía por dentro y la revolvía por completo.

Severus cerró los ojos y se corrió tras un gruñido sexy, mientras se apretaba contra ella.

Finalmente cayó sobre Hermione al encontrar su propia liberación.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

" _ **Esta terrible pérdida me recuerda, nos recuerda, que aunque venimos de diferentes lugares y hablamos diferentes lenguas, nuestros corazones laten como si fueran uno solo… Los lazos de amistad que hemos formado, serán más importantes que nunca. Recuerden esto y Alan Rickman no habrá muerto en vano. Recuerden esto y honraremos a un hombre que fue justo y honesto, valiente y fiel, hasta el ultimo momento."**_

 **Por Alan… Lumus.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	13. Capitulo 13

**CAPITULO 13**

En la oscura sección de la Biblioteca, donde la sección prohibida se encuentra cerrada, una luz se pudo percibir, mientras que una sombra buscó el libro de su interés hasta que logró su objetivo.

-. Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras -. Lo dijo lentamente saboreando cada palabra.

Abrió el libro buscando lo que anhelaba. Hasta el momento en que su mirada brilló.

-. El hechizo del alma oscura -. La sombra sonrió, si bien requería muchos conocimientos y gran concentración valía la pena. -. A un paso de ustedes: Hermione y Rose… A un paso -. Guardó el libro en su uniforme y se retiró solo siendo una sombra sin ningún testigo.

…

En la soledad de las mazmorras, una pareja descansaba después de demostrarse su amor en el más puro y antiguo de los actos.

-. ¿Cómo te fue con Rose? -. Preguntó curiosamente Hermione.

Severus cambió su expresión como cuando le mencionaban a Potter.

-. Es alguien muy insufrible, parece que no le tiene el mínimo respeto a la autoridad -. Severus la miró y recordó. -. Se parece a ti -.

Hermione sonrió ante su comentario.

-. Es alguien muy terca pero es muy inteligente, sabrá ocultar su pasado muy bien -. Mencionó distraídamente Hermione.

-. Me retó varias veces, debo admitir que sabe correr riesgos -.

Hermione rio.

-. Es demasiado hábil también, por ejemplo en pociones y ni mencionar su última clase de duelo -.

 **FLASH BACK**

Severus se paseaba sobre la plataforma en la cual una clase más de duelo, daba lugar.

-. Ahora incompetentes, su siguiente rival seré yo, el haber sobrevivido a una guerra les da una ventaja, o tal vez compruebe que fue solo suerte que no hayan muerto -. Severus observó a cada alumno, su obvia elección seria Potter, pero ya sabía de sus capacidades, su siguiente opción hubiera sido Hermione, sino fue que una mirada en particular llamó su atención, esa chica ojos negros, tal vez tenia más secretos que ocultar, decisión tomada. -. Señorita Rose, suba ahora -.

Rose asintió nerviosa y subió por las escaleras, con el color de su cara cada vez más rojo, por la vergüenza.

-. Lista -. Severus sonrió.

-. Lo dudo -. Severus y Rose se pusieron en guardia y Rose realizó el primer movimiento.

-. Avis -. Susurró Rose, y pequeñas aves se crearon alrededor de ella.

-. Desperdicio de su turno, Señorita Rose… Depulso -. El hechizo salió disparado de la varita de Severus y se estrelló contra Rose, disparándola unos metros atrás, cayendo de espaldas.

Rose se levantó levemente enojada.

-. Desmaius -. Rose mencionó mientras el hechizo llego hasta Severus que lo desvió, lanzándolo a un lugar donde no podía afectar a los estudiantes, pero antes de volver la vista escuchó -. Opuggno -. Severus vio a las aves aproximarse a él, antes de que llegaran, lanzó su último hechizo.

-. Expulso -. Rose fue arrojada metros atrás, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, mientras que Severus fue golpeado por las aves y cayendo igualmente al suelo metros atrás.

Todos los alumnos, murmuraban y hacían exclamaciones ante lo sorpresivo del duelo.

Severus y Rose, se levantaron lentamente, Rose tocándose la cabeza por el golpe que recibió al caer y Severus sosteniéndose el pecho, donde las aves lo golpearon.

Ambos se incorporaron y Rose espero alguna crítica de Severus.

-. Es una hipócrita, no era su turno -. Respondió Severus enfadado.

-. Lo lamento Profesor, pero en un verdadero duelo, con un mago malvado, no habrá turnos, se toma la oportunidad -. Rose, hablo tranquilamente, sabía que la mínima altanería, estaría hechizada o peor castigada con Snape.

-. Retírense, es todo por hoy -. Rose bajó del balcón avergonzada que ni siquiera miro la mirada asesina que le mandaba Severus, aunque no era necesario, ella la podía sentir.

Mientras Rose y Hermione se retiraban, y Rose se resguardaba de su vergüenza detrás de Hermione.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-. Me tomo por sorpresa, baje la guardia por su ridículo hechizo -. Hermione rio ante su comentario.

-. ¿Eso te incomoda? -. Hermione vio su reacción incomoda.

-. Me hace pensar, en varias cosas, una es que he perdido práctica en el duelo, nunca se sabe cuándo se pueda necesitar. Y otra son las pequeñas mañas que la Señorita Rose maneja, se rige por acciones un poco tramposas, eso y contando las pocas cosas que sabemos de ella, me hace sospechar lo peor -. Severus se quedó pensativo.

Hermione pensó en comentarle.

-. También pude ver que tiene una varita idéntica a la tuya, tal vez esté equivocada -. Hermione vio como Severus se cuestionaba lo que le decía.

-. Eso es algo raro, investigare, pero ahora que lo mencionas, en la pasada clase de pociones no solo tú y la Señorita Rose pudieron completar la poción -. Hermione lo recordó.

-. Es cierto, Ron también terminó, eso es más intrigante -. Hermione se lo preguntó sabiendo que Ron nunca había sido tan bueno en Pociones.

-. Tal vez fue solo suerte, verte prepararla varias veces, debió aprender algo por fin -. Severus le sonrió y decidió a hacer a un lado la conversación por esa noche, acurrucó a Hermione a su lado y ambos decidieron descansar por ahora.

…...

En la sala de menesteres, Ron revisaba su nuevo y adquirido libro, sintió la caratula y sonrió cínico.

Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer lo que requería, había cumplido con varios requisitos que el hechizo pedía como el hecho de que requería conocimiento y paciencia, lo cual le sirvió solo robar el libro de Snape de pociones y la paciencia para realizarlas.

Encontró el hechizo esperado, siguiendo los pasos correctos y lograr un equilibrio en la mente como en la oclumancia, seria sencillo pero a la vez peligroso.

-. El hechizo del alma oscura -. Sonrió Ron. -. Este hechizo en honor a Lord Voldemort, estudia los aspectos dentro de la mente del mismo Señor Tenebroso, al concluirlo se podrá lograr controlar los hechizos descritos dentro de este libro, pero para ello, la vida de una persona se debe pagar, y ante eso se lograría obtener un poder que el mismo Señor Tenebroso anheló. Este hechizo es sumamente peligroso por cada error, el cuerpo del mago quedara marcado, los hechizos deben ser conjurados a la perfección y en el orden previsto -.

Ron sonrió, era un gran sacrificio el que iba a hacer, requería mucha práctica, pero la justicia lo valía, una humillación como la de Hermione requería castigo y tenía en la mente la vida que iba a tomar.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

" _ **Las cosas que perdemos siempre acaban viniendo a nosotros… Aunque no siempre de la manera que esperamos."**_

 **GRACIAS...**


	14. Capitulo 14

**CAPITULO 14**

 **A UN PASO DE LA VERDAD ;)**

Días oscuros donde Ron se había alejado de todo el mundo, ignorando incluso a Harry, aunque él sabía cómo era antes su temperamento decidió darle su espacio así que esperaba que con el tiempo se relajara.

Día tras día llamaba la atención de varios compañeros inclusive maestros, Severus mismo no podía creer lo mucho y muy rápido que mejoraba con el paso de los días en pociones y encantamientos

Rose lo miraba fijamente a través de los días, aunque se veía demacrado y con una que otra cicatriz en el rostro, mostraba dedicación en sus clases, eso era sumamente sospechoso, sabía que había llegado su momento debía averiguar lo que Ron ocultaba.

Al principio de los días Rose no logró acercarse lo suficiente, Ron se había vuelto muy cauteloso, y lo perdía de un pasillo a otro.

Hasta que un día decidió reanudar su búsqueda de la verdad y logro seguirlo de cerca, viéndolo girar en un pasillo y cuando se destinó a alcanzarlo, la sorpresa de ella fue mucha.

-. Rose -. Sonrío cínicamente Ron, parado frente a ella.

Rose no reaccionó se mantuvo impasible sin revelar sorpresa, aunque debía admitir que los ojos de Ron eran otros, más oscuros y penetrantes, sintiendo el miedo emanando de su piel y que él absorbía.

-. Weasley -. Dijo calmadamente.

-. ¿Me sigues? -. Le preguntó tranquilamente Ron.

-. No te creas tan importante, me dirigía a la biblioteca, nuestros pasos se cruzaron, eso fue todo -. Dijo Rose con rudeza.

-. No quieres que otra cosa se cruce a parte de nuestros pasos -. Le sonrió Ron.

-. Cuidado Weasley o te puedo dejar sin posibilidad de tener herederos -. Le dijo amenazadoramente Rose.

-. Cuidado pequeña, tu actitud de busca pleitos, es muy atractiva -.

Ron le sonrió y se giró ignorándola y siguiendo su camino, Rose se quedó un momento en su lugar y reanudó su labor, lo único que pudo captar fue a Ron pidiendo la sala de menesteres y desapareciendo ante su vista.

Rose se quejó molesta, no podía hacer eso ella sola, se mordió el labio nerviosa, pensando que quizá era la hora de pedir ayuda y con temor contar su historia.

…...

-. ¿El Bosque Prohibido? -. Preguntó Hermione confundida.

-. Por tres días cabe agregar -. Le informó Severus. -. Esa chica oculta algo, sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que tiene que ver contigo -.

-. ¿Conmigo? -.

-. En cuanto la vi llegar lo primero que hizo fue localizarte y de ahí seguirte, hasta que la descubrí -.

-. Hay muchas cosas que no encuadran, es muy inteligente, conoce hechizos muy avanzados, las pociones la realiza diferente y las perfecciona, conoce historia de Hogwarts, tuya y mía -.

-. ¿Mía? -. Preguntó ahora confundido Severus.

-. Sabia de tu pasado -.

-. Nadie sabe de él, solo Dumbledore y tú -.

-. Exactamente -. Severus caminó por su despacho concentrado, no podían interrogarla nuevamente, no diría nada, pero solo había una forma.

-. Debes hablar con ella, ella confía en ti, ve con cautela, si sabe de nosotros, de nuestro pasado, significa que nos conoce y puede ser que sea aprendiz de algún Mortífago -.

Hermione se sorprendió y no lo creía.

-. Es muy poco probable -.

-. Pero es una posibilidad, con lo del duelo, las pociones, su habilidad en los hechizos, no podemos descartar nada -. Hermione asintió, llegaba la hora de que Rose lo dijera todo.

-. Hablare con ella -.

…...

Rose llevaba varios días siguiendo a Ron que rompió la rutina de dormir a horas indicadas, no lo resistió más, llegó a su habitación y se arrojó a la cama, por el momento veía al techo y mientras jugaba con su collar regalo de su madre pensaba en todo lo que tenía que hacer y como extrañaba a sus padres.

Poco a poco el sueño la venció y sin darse cuenta el sueño se apoderó de su cuerpo y se dejó rendir.

…

Hermione llegó a su habitación y pudo ver a Rose dormir plácidamente en su cama.

Hermione se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y la observó, se veía tan frágil y su rostro era tan delicado y joven que Hermione sintió nostalgia, como si la conociera, no creía que ella fuera mala, escondía algo pero no podía ser malo.

Hermione la examinó, se veía muy joven, a pesar de tener veintiún años según ella, se veía más chica incluso.

Llevaba varios días, queriendo hablar con ella, sin embargo, Rose se encontraba distraída, concentrada en algo más, que solo sonreía a Hermione y desaparecía de clases y durante todo el día.

La mirada de Hermione se posó sobre su collar, con una ligera y delgada cadena el collar caía sobre la cama que Hermione sintió curiosidad en ver, siempre Rose lo llevaba consigo y solo se veía a cadena que bajaba del cuello hacia su pecho.

Y ahora podía ver lo que llegaba hasta el final, Hermione se congeló al momento de descubrir el objeto que tenía, después de la caída de Voldemort, todos habían sido destruidos excepto del de Hermione y ahora veía uno igual en posesión de Rose: UN GIRATIEMPO.

Hermione lo tomó delicadamente con temor de despertar a Rose, lo observó detenidamente, este era plateado igual al suyo, solo por el único detalle que era la arena de color verde esmeralda que se encontraba dentro del reloj de arena.

Hermione se sintió confundida, ya no sabía que pensar, ¿Quién era la persona a su lado?, de repente sintió una mano oprimir su muñeca y Hermione se asustó ante tal acción que brincó de su lugar y pudo ver a Rose entre asustada y molesta.

-. ¿Qué haces Hermione? -. Rose se levantó de su lugar y se acomodó su collar como siempre lo tenía.

-. Lo lamento, pero… -. Hermione se dio cuenta que no quería desviarse, quería saber de una vez toda la verdad. -. ¿Por qué tienes un giratiempo? El mío fue el único que sobrevivió tras la guerra, ¿Por qué es diferente? ¿Por qué su arena es verde? -. Rose la miraba nerviosa, hasta que Hermione le cuestionó al final. -. ¿Quién eres? -.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

" _ **Si quieres saber cómo es alguien, mira de qué manera trata a sus inferiores, no a sus iguales"**_

 **GRACIAS...**


	15. Capitulo 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Rose no reaccionó, el silencio se hizo largo, intenso, incomodo, Rose sufría una lucha interna, hasta que recordó las palabras de su madre.

" _... Solo confía en mí… "_

Solo necesito eso, respiró profundamente, era la hora.

-. ¿Estas segura de lo que quieres oír? -. Hermione asintió temerosa de que fuera algo malo. -. Te ruego tengas la mente abierta -. Rose se ponía cada vez más nerviosa no sabía por dónde empezar.-. Siéntate -. Rose le señaló la cama, no soportaría escucharla si se mantenía de pie, prefería que estuviera sentada.

Rose se paseó por la habitación no sabía por dónde empezar, respiró varias veces y sacó nuevamente su giratiempo.

-. Este es un giratiempo renovado, la arena es una poción sólida, permite que viaje más allá que el inicio del día, usando este giratiempo, puedes viajar días, meses, años -. Rose examinó el rostro de Hermione.

-. Pero, soy la única que tenía el único giratiempo sobreviviente, ¿Por qué tú tienes uno? -. Preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

-. Eso es… Porque este es tuyo, ha sido renovado y perfeccionado -. Hermione no comprendía, pero todo se limitaba a una pregunta.

-. Entonces… ¿Quién eres? -. Preguntó asustada Hermione.

Rose respiró profundo.

-. Mi verdadero nombre no es Rose ni mucho menos Scamander, mi verdadero nombre es… Eileen… Eileen Snape Granger -. Hermione se levantó de su lugar en estado de shock, había perdido su color y Eileen sabía que quería desmayarse.

Se aproximó a ella y la ayudó a volverse a sentar, le aproximo una poción que reservaba en su baúl debajo de su cama y Hermione recobró poco a poco la compostura.

Hermione la observó y parecía que era la primera vez que la veía realmente, ahora podía verlo, tenía los ojos de Severus y la nariz de ella, el cabello negro de Severus y el rizado de ella, era hermosa, pensó.

Hermione acercó su mano al rostro de Eileen y la acarició de la mejilla, Eileen sonrió y Hermione lloró.

Rose la miró extrañada.

-. Mírate, eres hermosa, eres una perfecta combinación de los dos -. Hermione le sonrió y Eileen se acercó a su caricia, llevaba mecho tiempo alejada de su madre que extrañaba su cálido afecto. -. Pero… Continua, ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

Rose se sentó a su lado y viendo a la nada reanudó su historia.

-. Vengo de veintitrés años del futuro, el mundo mágico sufre otra vez -.

-. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Quién? -.

Rose la miró triste.

-. Weasley -.

-. ¿Ron? -.

-. Ron, es envenado por la desdicha y el rechazo, usa magia parecida a la que Voldemort se hizo experto, al año de paz él desaparece y no sabe nada de él, después de 2 años el regresa, imparable -.

-. ¿Nadie lo detuvo? -. Mencionó Hermione nerviosa.

-. Varios de tus maestros aquí en Hogwarts, junto con Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, cada uno caído, inclusive mí… -. Rose derramó una lágrima. -. Incluso mi padre -. Hermione exaltó un pequeño grito de susto y abrazó a Eileen. -. Era muy pequeña cuando murió, no tengo recuerdos de él… Excepto… -. Rose se levantó y caminó hacia su mesita de noche quitó el glamour de la foto y la tomó, se acercó a Hermione y se la mostró.

-. Nosotros -. Eileen sonrió.

-. Mi familia, nuestra familia, murió después de esta foto -. Dijo Eileen con tristeza.

-. ¿Entonces porque viniste aquí? -. Preguntó Hermione triste.

-. La poción de mi collar la hizo papá, solo puede usarse dos veces, después hay que volverla a cambiar, lamentablemente no creo demasiada para traer de repuesto y él era el único que podía hacerla, debo detener a Ron, ahora que apenas está aprendiendo, vine cuando te capturó, sólo quede yo, y en vez de enfrentarme a él, decidí venir -.

-. El giratiempo no te lo haz quitado -. Preguntó curiosa Hermione.

-. Me permite estar aquí, violé por mucho lapso de tiempo las reglas del mismo, si me lo quito sólo tendría 24 horas antes de volver a mi época, debes ayudarme mamá -. Hermione escuchó esa palabra y le pareció la palabra más dulce jamás pronunciada.

-. Claro que te ayudare, ¿Dime cómo? -. Dijo cariñosamente Hermione.

-. Hay que vigilar a Ron y debo investigar que está haciendo, debemos seguirlo muy de cerca, otra cosa, no puedes decir nada, ni siquiera a papá -. Hermione no comprendía.

-. El ayudaría, ¿Por qué no decirle? -.

-. Papá tiene aún muchas inseguridades consigo mismo, me habías contado que le costó mucho trabajo aceptar que tenía familia, que cayó en el auto sufrimiento muchas veces, sé que él nos puede ayudar, pero triste y negativo, se cegara y no se concentrara -. Hermione lo comprendió era mucho decir que ella era su hija y que Ron seria el próximo Voldemort.

-. Está bien -. Por ahora solo sería entre ellas. -. Es una pena que tuvieras que pasar toda tu infancia entre ese mal, lo cambiaremos -. Hermione la abrazó y Rose se sintió desde que llegó ahí amada y protegida.

-. Solo que sígueme llamando Rose -. Hermione rio y asintió, también era arriesgado sabiendo que tenía el nombre de su abuela y Severus sacaría conclusiones sumamente rápido.

…

En la noche Hermione acompañó a Eileen hasta que se durmió parecía tan pequeña ahora si, a su vista, ahora entendía como los padres decían que siempre serían sus pequeños, parecía un bebe por más grande que estuviera.

Sentía una gran felicidad, si bien el mundo mágico corría riesgo otra vez, sentía felicidad, al ver a su hija, al ver lo hermosa que era y el ver de quien era hija, ahora entendía su carácter, era retadora y orgullosa como ella, pero era inteligente y meticulosa como su padre.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

" _ **Somos tan fuertes cuando estamos unidos, así como débiles cuando estamos divididos"**_

 **GRACIAS...**


	16. Capitulo 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Su padre, el hombre al que amaba cada día mas, era el hombre de su vida, era el hombre con el haría su vida, y solo por eso estaba más feliz.

Llegó al despacho en las mazmorras y sin tocar la puerta entró y vio a su amado Príncipe Mestizo arreglando pociones en sus estantes, la vio llegar, le sonrió y continúo con sus labores.

Ella se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó a su espalda, Severus se sorprendió, pero no la aparto, le gustaba esa clase de detalles así, él era nuevo en ellos y le gustaba que Hermione se comportara así, continuó con sus labores.

Al terminar se giró hacia ella y la observó, la poca iluminación podía ver como rodeaba su aura alrededor de ella, luciendo tan hermosa como cada día, Hermione le sonrió y sin darse cuenta, lo besó.

Severus no comprendía porque esa muestra de amor tan descabellada, pero no la rechazo, la besó con lentitud y apasionadamente, saboreando su sabor a mujer y cuando se separaron no pudo aguantar el preguntar.

-. ¿Que fue eso? -. Preguntó sonriente Severus.

-. Fue mi desespero por no verte todo el día -. Hermione le sonrió enormemente, quería demostrarle todo el amor que creció aún más al conocer a su hija, al ver en lo inteligente que era y en lo hermosa y delicada que se veía, siempre lo supuso pero ahora lo confirmaba, Severus era el hombre de su vida.

Hermione lo volvió a besar pegándolo más a su cuerpo, y ante tal acto Severus gimió gustoso, sabía que Hermione quería algo y él no sería nadie para rechazarla.

Severus la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Hermione sintió las manos de Severus en su cuello, acariciándolo, Severus acariciaba su boca con su lengua con gran ímpetu y pegándola más a él, Hermione sintió la dureza de su miembro contra ella, Severus murmuro.

-. ¿Quieres que te haga el amor? -.

Hermione asintió tímida y Severus, sin miramientos, la empujó suavemente contra un escritorio al lado del estante de pociones y sin importar que todos los objetos cayeran y chocaran contra el suelo, la hizo girar quedando a espaldas de él.

Severus inclinó a Hermione hacia adelante.

Después le subió la falda y arrancó su ropa interior sin meditar mientras Hermione gimió.

Hermione no podía moverse, la tenía bien sujeta de las caderas.

Severus se quitó el pantalón y se bajó el bóxer con una mano, mientras que con la otra la sostenía de la cadera.

Hermione cerró los ojos esperando ansiosa.

-. Separa las piernas -. Susurró Severus en su oído.

Hermione hizo lo que pidió mientras él acariciaba sus caderas y su trasero con una mano mientras que con la otra la tomaba del hombro para mantener el equilibrio.

-. Sí, pequeña, así -.

Y, sin más, con una fuerte embestida la penetró y oyó un ahogado gemido en su cuello.

Eso la avivo.

Luego, sin esperarlo le dio un pequeño golpe en su trasero y eso a Hermione extrañamente le gusto.

Hermione se sujetó más fuerte al escritorio ya que no sentía las piernas.

Severus lo notó y la sujetó de las caderas con ambas manos mientras la penetraba con una intensidad increíble dentro y fuera de ella.

Una y otra vez.

Una y otra vez.

En aquella posición y con zapatos de piso, se sintió pequeña ante él, de pronto, las embestidas pararon de ritmo y su mano abandonó su cadera y bajó hasta su sexo.

Metió los dedos en su hendidura y buscó el clítoris.

Eso la hizo jadear.

-. Me enloqueces Hermione -. Le dijo.

Sus embestidas se hicieron cada segundo más lentas y Hermione se movía nerviosa, incitándolo a que subiera el ritmo.

Severus lo supo.

Lo intuyó y preguntó cerca de su oreja con su voz ronca.

-. ¿Más? -.

-. Sí… sí… Quiero más -.

Una nueva embestida hasta el fondo.

Jadeó por el placer.

-. ¿Qué más quieres? -. Añadió, mientras apretó los dientes.

-. Más -.

Gritó de placer ante su nueva penetración.

-. Sé clara, pequeña. Estás húmeda y caliente. ¿Qué quieres? -.

La mente de Hermione funcionó a una velocidad desbordante.

Sabía lo que quería, así que, sin importarle lo que pensara de ella, suplicó.

-. Quiero que me penetres fuerte. Quiero que… -.

Un grito escapó de la boca de Hermione al sentir cómo sus palabras lo avivaban.

Hermione sintió a Severus jadear.

Lo volvió loco.

Sus embestidas fuertes y profundas comenzaron de nuevo y Hermione se arqueó dispuesta a más y más, hasta que llegó el clímax.

Segundos después, Severus explotó también y soltó un gemido de placer mientras la penetró por última vez.

Agotada y satisfecha, Hermione se agarró con fuerza al escritorio.

Hermione sintió apoyado en su espalda a Severus y eso la reconforto.

Severus se enderezó y reacomodó sus ropas recuperando lentamente el aliento, dejo el suficiente espacio para que Hermione también lo hiciera.

Severus recompuso su postura y observó a Hermione.

-. Y bien Señorita Granger, después de su amena interrupción, ¿Que se le ofrecía? -.

Hermione sonrió y se sentó en el escritorio que anteriormente le ayudó en sus momentos más íntimos.

-. ¿Necesito una razón para venir a verte? -. Le dijo sonriente Hermione.

Severus se acercó sonriente a su castaña.

-. No es a lo que me refiero pero suponía que traías información de la Señorita Scamander -. La abrazó de la cintura mientras que Hermione lo abrazaba del cuello.

-. Así es, no pude saber mucho de ella, pero me dijo algo más importante aún -. Hermione capturó la atención de Severus.

-. Cuéntame -. Demandó Severus ansioso.

-. Me contó lo extraño que andaba Ron estos días, así como su tan impresionante crecimiento dentro de varias materias o como por ejemplo se notaba tan demacrado y lastimado -. Severus se apartó de ella y comenzó a caminar por su despacho asimilando todo eso.

-. Eso es algo muy obvio, muchos hemos visto esos cambios en ese inútil, pero ella, ¿Creerá que todo va unido? -.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

" _ **Temerle al nombre, solo aumenta el temor al hombre"**_

 **GRACIAS...**


	17. Capitulo 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Hermione se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia Severus siguiendo el hilo de la conversación.

-. Rose no lo creyó así, al principio, pero lo siguió por varios días, veía como invocaba la sala de menesteres y se quedaba ahí por horas y salía lastimado cansado pero orgulloso y complacido -. Severus la observó, ambos compartían el mismo pensamiento.

-. El practica algo, invierte su cuerpo, su mente y su tiempo -. Severus se concentró, tenía un indicio. -. Algo me dice que no practica magia normal, debe estar practicando artes oscuras -.

-. ¿Por qué lo crees? -. Severus la miró perdido en sus ojos.

-. Cuando era joven y decidí entregar mi vida a los Mortífagos, tuve que practicar mucho, la mayoría de mis cicatrices no son en combate -. Severus la observó y Hermione asintió, parecía sensato, debía ser eso.

-. Rose está segura, que Harry desconoce todo esto, y he platicado con él, no sabe a dónde Ron va a diario, así que no hay forma de saber -. Respondió Hermione resignada.

-. Tal vez la haya -. Severus se acercó a su estante de pociones y sacó lo que buscaba y se lo mostró a una Hermione que paso de confundida a asombrada. -. Siempre quise intentarlo en la Señorita Scamander, pero estoy seguro que aquí será mucho mejor -.

-. No puedes, no está permitido -. Dijo Hermione desaprobándolo.

-. Lo sé, pequeña Sabelotodo, pero no lo haremos solos -. Severus sonrió y Hermione lo observó confundida.

…

Ron caminaba molesto en compañía de Harry que le pidió que asistiera a un aviso que tenía la Directora para ambos, Harry no dijo más y Ron se ponía cada vez más molesto, no sabía que podían necesitar de ellos, pero solo lo hacían desaprovechar su valioso tiempo que tenía, a un paso, sólo faltaba algo y estaría completo.

Entraron a la oficina de la Directora y Ron se cuestionó más su llamado al ver a la Directora junto con Snape y sobre todo Hermione y Rose ahí.

-. ¿Qué sucede? -. Preguntó Ron ofendido, giró a ver a Harry pero él ya se encontraba al lado del cuadro de Dumbledore, eso le parecía cada vez más extraño, cuando por fin escuchó la voz de Minerva.

-. Siéntese Señor Weasley -. Ron desconfiado hizo lo que le pedía sin dejar de examinar a cada persona a su alrededor. -. Severus -. Severus se acercó a Ron lentamente, con su postura intimidante, pero al parecer Ron no pareció intimidado.

-. Señor Weasley, tenemos entendido que usted ha estado usando la Sala de Menesteres, diariamente, como sabe eso no es una falta grave pero si, su actitud, sus compañeras me pidieron que averiguara que hace en esa sala, le ordenó que lo diga ahora -. Ron sonrió al ver el rostro de Severus tan cerca del suyo y después comenzó a reír tan bajo y sutil que se podría decir que era una persona sombría la que reía.

-. Agradezco la preocupación de mis compañeras -. Las observó fijamente y les sonrió y guiñó un ojo. -. Pero no pasa nada, estoy mejorando mis actitudes de combate, debería estar orgulloso Snape, lo que haga ahí adentro, es incumbencia de nadie -. Severus se molestó ante su actitud, pero sonrió ante su respuesta.

-. Teníamos dos opciones al hacerlo venir aquí, que usted hablara y que todo se solucionara por las buenas, pero me da gusto su actitud, ya que podré hacerlo por las malas -. Severus se enderezó rápidamente y antes de que Ron reaccionara. -. Imperio -. Ron quedó bajo un estado neutral y Severus le ordenó. -. Bébela -. Ron tomó el pequeño frasco y bebió su contenido. Una vez que lo terminó Severus cortó el hechizo pero aun apuntando a Ron con la varita.

-. ¿Qué me dio? -. Dijo Ron molesto.

-. No es obvio Weasley, Veritaserum, ahora dígame su nombre completo -.

Ron escupió la respuesta sin meditarla.

-. Ronald Bilius Weasley -. Respondió enojado.

-. Nombra tu casa -. Dijo Severus tranquilamente.

-. Gryffindor -. Decía molesto Ron.

Severus se acercó más a él sin bajar la guardia.

-. ¿Qué haces en la Sala de Menesteres? -.

-. Practicó un hechizo -.

-. ¿Qué hechizo? -.

-. El hechizo del alma oscura -.

Severus se enderezó y se quedó callado un momento, Hermione lo notó y se acercó un poco a Ron.

-. ¿Dónde conseguiste ese hechizo? -. Preguntó Hermione.

Ron la observó y le sonrió.

-. En la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca -. Ron la observaba sin dejar de sonreírle.

A Rose eso le desesperó y se acercó a la altura de Hermione y le exigió a Ron.

-. ¿Qué hiciste para practicar el hechizo? -. Todos prestaron atención a su pregunta, era algo poco importante, pero su actitud de ella sorprendió a todos, excepto a Hermione y Dumbledore.

-. Requiere concentración de mente y cuerpo, logré controlar mi mente, logré aprender de una manera inimaginable, me convertí en un mejor pocionista, y por cada hechizo complicado el pago fue mi cuerpo, un trato justo… Pero aún no está completo -. Ron sonrió y la observó y después a Hermione hasta terminar su mirada en Severus que aún lo miraba molesto.

-. ¿Qué te hace falta? -. Preguntó Rose molesta. Pero Ron la ignoró y sólo sonrió sin decirle nada, Rose se desesperó y se acercó a él tomándolo de su suéter. -. Responde, ¿Qué te hace falta? -. Rose lo zarandeó y Ron no dejaba de sonreír.

Rose se detuvo y Ron le contestó lentamente.

-. A… ti… -. Y antes de que cualquiera en esa sala pudiera reaccionar Ron sujetó el cuello de Rose y se trasladó llevándosela consigo.

Miradas sorprendidas lo vieron desaparecer y a Severus lanzar un hechizo antes de convertirse el espacio en nada, sin logrando herir a ninguno, Hermione asustada solo gritó.

-. ¡EILEEN! -. Hermione se acercó rápidamente a donde hace unos segundos estaba Ron sentado, sujetando nerviosa el asiento sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

" _ **Utiliza siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra"**_

 **GRACIAS...**


	18. Capitulo 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Ron y Eileen aparecieron en la casa de los gritos, Eileen conocía ese lugar y la historia relacionada con la casi muerte de su padre, así que ese lugar le traía mucha soledad y tristeza, inconscientemente se abrazó a si misma mientras observaba a Ron como la rodeaba como un león a su presa.

-. Y bien Weasley, ¿Qué planeas hacerme? -. Ron sonrió y se lamió los labios inconscientemente.

-. Oh, Rose, no tienes idea de todas las cosas que quisiera hacerte -. Ron se acercó a ella rápidamente hasta empujarla a la pared de la habitación, Eileen debía admitir que era más rápido y fuerte pero nunca se dejaría intimidar. -. Pero tengo que hacer unos preparativos -. Ron se alejó de ella pero sin dejar de observarla. -. Mientras tanto -. Ron la abofeteó provocando que Eileen cayera al suelo, sintiendo el zumbido en sus oídos y el fuerte golpe de su cabeza en el suelo, mirando borroso y finalmente oscuridad.

…...

Hermione se enderezó y empezó a hiperventilar tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, se dirigió a todos en la habitación.

-. Debemos buscarla, no sabemos si algo le va a hacer -. Hermione se acercó a Harry. -. Piensa Harry, debió decirte algo, que planeaba, que decía, por favor -. Hermione suplicaba y a todos, esa actitud les asustó.

-. Por favor Hermione cálmate, así no pensaras bien, Ron no me dijo nada, jamás comentó ni dio ningún indicio -. Se disculpó Harry sosteniendo a Hermione de los hombros que empezaba a llorar suavemente, Minerva se acercó a ella.

-. Hermione, te pido que te calmes, hay que pensar en lo que acaba de ocurrir -. Minerva la sujetó de los hombros con dureza, mientras Hermione se zafó de su agarre y corrió a los brazos de Severus. Él la abrazó ante las miradas de todos. -. ¿Qué significa esto? -. Contestó Minerva entre asombrada y molesta.

-. Creo que la respuesta salta a la vista Minerva -. Dijo Severus sin dejar de abrazar a Hermione. -. Hermione y yo tenemos una relación, que se discutirá después, ahora -. Severus tomó el rostro de Hermione y la obligó a levantar la mirada. -. Lancé un hechizo rastreador a Rose, podemos encontrarla -. El rostro de Hermione se calmó más no del todo.

-. Debemos buscarla -. Hermione se separó levemente de Severus pero él la sujetó de los hombros y Hermione lo observó. -. Primero debemos saber que trama, y así sabremos cómo ayudar a Rose -. Severus la soltó y se giró en dirección al cuadro de Albus. -. Tú conoces el libro, lo escribiste, ¿Que sigue para Weasley? -.

Albus se quedó en silencio meditando todo lo que dijo Ron y que sacaría con Rose, ese silencio ponía más nervioso a cada uno de los presentes.

-. Si el Señor Weasley, ha avanzado lo suficiente con el hechizo me temo que… -. Albus miró a Hermione con temor. -. Él intentara tomar la vida de la Señorita Scamander -. Lo que dijo a Hermione le provocó que el color de su rostro desapareciera.

-. Debemos hallarla -. Hermione trato de reponerse y empezó a caminar desesperantemente, antes de girar a ver a Severus. -. ¿Severus? Vamos -.

-. Avisaré al Ministerio por ayuda -. Comentó Minerva.

-. Los acompañaré -. Comentó Harry mientras se ponía al lado de Severus y Hermione.

-. Tengan cuidado -. Mencionó Minerva.

-. Cuídalas -. Dijo Albus a Severus y le sonrió.

-. Hermione -. Hermione giró y vio a Severus. -. No se me pasa por alto que llamaste a Rose, Eileen, y ambos sabemos que significa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar al regreso -. Severus le sonrió sólo a ella y le transmitió confianza, Hermione apretó más fuerte su mano de Severus y le sonrió, sabía que no dejaría que nada le pasara a Eileen ni a ella.

Todos se sujetaron e hicieron la aparición dejando solo el rastro del viento atrás.

-. Hay algo que aun no comprendo de la Señorita Scamander, pero eso lo discutiremos después Albus -. Dijo molesta Minerva, Dumbledore solo le sonrió, por primera vez le agradó demasiado el ser ahora un cuadro.

…...

Veía el rostro de su madre, se encontraba cansada, tenía sudor y tierra en todo su rostro, pero sin embargo aún sonreía.

-. He estado pensando mucho en esto, y sé que tu padre también lo habría querido, cuando estés cerca de él, recuerda que debes dárselo -. Le dijo mientras le sonreía pero que lentamente comenzaba a llorar.

-. Junto con el hechizo de mi padre, lo sé -. Hermione le sonrió y le acarició su rostro.

-. Es difícil saber a quién te pareces más, pero cuando hablas así, suenas tan él, te pareces tanto a él -. Hermione la abrazó y escucharon como derribaban la puerta de la entrada principal. -. Vete, si tienes suerte y la tendrás, todo esto será diferente -. Hermione besó su frente y con su varita toco el giratiempo, mientras Eileen se sintió mareada y veía ante sus ojos a su madre sonreírle y desapareció.

Eileen despertó confundida al principio y adolorida de su rostro, intentó llevar su mano a donde sentía el dolor y se percató de su situación.

Se encontraba encadenada de las muñecas de unas cadenas que se sujetaban al techo haciendo que sus brazos quedaran a la altura de su cabeza, no era una posición cansada, pero esa posición no era de envidiar.

Examinó el lugar, era el mismo, pero ahora veía un caldero pequeño que emanaba un humo color rojo carmín y a Ron dándole la espalda hojeando un libro ya malgastado.

Se tomó la libertad de examinar a Ron podía ver que había perdido su color de tez, ahora era pálida, demasiado, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas debajo de sus ojos y tenía varias marcas de cortadas delgadas y extendidas por el rostro y por su manos, por un momento su mente vagó cuando era niña.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

" _ **No te den lastima los muertos, sino más bien los vivos, y sobre todo los que viven sin amor"**_

 **GRACIAS...**


	19. Capitulo 19

**CAPITULO 19**

El ver como esa mirada le quitaba la vida a su padre y decirle a su yo pequeña, que él era su nuevo padre, sintió como el odio subía por su garganta y no podía permanecer ahí.

-. Eres un maldito Weasley -. Gritó con rabia Eileen.

-. Ah, veo que despertaste, la justicia tiene distintas percepciones a algunos les parecerán malas pero aunque mis acciones se vean malas todas tienen un buen fin -. Ron se acercó a Eileen y sacó su varita. -. Quédate quieta, solo necesito un segundo y después serás el evento principal -. Ron se acercó a una pequeña mesa cercana donde tenía el pequeño caldero. -. Ahora, vida por vida, sangre por sangre -. Ron no dejo de ver a Eileen en cada movimiento que hacía.

Veía como de un solo movimiento Ron se quitaba su suéter y rasgaba su camisa quedando completamente abierta, sonrió sarcásticamente y tomó una daga que se encontraba al lado del caldero, comenzó a agitar el contenido del caldero con la misma, después de unos segundos la sacó con su cuchilla de un color carmín.

Respiró suavemente y tomó la daga con firmeza y ante los incrédulos ojos de Eileen rasgó su propia piel a la altura de su corazón, tomando con la misma daga la sangre que emanaba de su herida, al momento de separar la daga de la herida esta se cerró dejando una cicatriz rosada.

Ron volvió a sumergir la daga dentro del caldero hasta que el humo se hizo más intenso, Ron se acomodó la camisa, recuperando la compostura.

-. Estás loco -. Dijo incrédulamente Eileen.

-. No, solo busco mi justicia, mi fin -. Ron sacó su varita y se acercó a Eileen.

-. ¿De que estas hablando? -. Preguntó Eileen confundida.

-. Al principio solo buscaba hacer pagar a Hermione el dejarme en ridículo ante todo Hogwarts -. Eileen rio por lo bajo.

-. Por ti mismo siempre te dejabas en ridículo Weasley -. Ron se molestó tomándola del pelo hizo que levantara la cara.

-. Recuerda que tengo tu destino en mis manos, preciosa. -. La soltó bruscamente. -. Como te decía, quería que sufriera, que pagara por lo que me hizo, pero comprendí que ella solo fue manipulada… Por ti -. Ron la apuntó con su varita.

-. ¿Por mí?-. Dijo sin comprender Eileen.

-. Tú la hiciste ver lo malo en mí, la hiciste que me viera con malos ojos, que terminara odiándome, ignorándome, como me tratabas a mí -.

-. Buscas culpables, pero no quieres ver que cada error que cometiste fue tuyo y solo tuyo -. Le dijo Eileen.

-. Es posible, pero será mi último error, tu maldita interrupción en nuestra vida será borrada -. El caldero comenzó a tambalearse en su lugar y Ron y Eileen lo observaron, mientras comenzaba a salir más humo y volverse más denso, Ron giró a ver a Eileen. -. Llegó tu hora -.

…

-. Debemos intervenir -. Susurró Hermione.

-. Aún no, no sabemos qué hará con ella -. Veían como el humo hacia que nada se distinguiera en la habitación.

-. Snape tiene razón, podría hacerle daño si nos ve o nos escucha -. Hermione nerviosa se mordió su labio, tenían razón pero esa posición le parecía desesperante.

-. Hay que esperar -. Severus la tomó de la mano y trato de trasmitirle confianza pero podía sentir cada poro de su cuerpo transpirar y cada miembro suyo temblar.

…...

-. Mi bella Rose, esto te dolerá más a mí que a ti, romperé el paradigma de este hechizo -. Eileen lo miró asustada. -. Te diré que el protocolo es hacerlo rápido, pero tampoco dice nada de que no puedo disfrutar primero -. Ron se acercó rápidamente a Eileen la tomó bruscamente de la cara, y aunque ella movió con desesperación el rostro no logró zafarse de su agarre, miró a Ron a los ojos y la besó bruscamente.

Sentía como su lengua tomaba posesión de sus labios y de su boca, nunca se hubiera esperado eso y, pensando brevemente como la chica que era, sentía desilusión que ese había sido su primer beso.

Se apartó de ella rápidamente, sonrió y apunto su varita, sin vacilación en su voz, le escuchó decir.

-. Crucio -. Dijo Ron saboreando cada letra de esa maldición y sonrió mientras veía como Eileen trataba de controlar el dolor que emanaba de cada fibra de su cuerpo, pero que no pudo y comenzó a gritar y llorar.

Otro recuerdo se avivó en la mente de Eileen y podía dar crédito de lo que decía su madre sobre la maldición "Se siente como mil cuchillos al rojo vivo, hundiéndose en la piel" lloró y gritó con fuerza, hasta que Ron cesó.

Mientras tanto detrás de la puerta de la habitación Hermione no podía soportar más escuchar eso.

Ron volvió a hablar.

-. Justo lo que quiero -. Se acercó a Eileen y tomo una pequeña cantidad de sangre que emanaba de sus labios que ella misma se provocó al morderse con fuerza, aunque al principio Ron tomó su labio con su dedo con delicadeza, no pudo soportar esa calma y se acercó a sus labios con hambre, gimiendo de placer y Eileen de sorpresa y nauseas. -. Es hora -. Le dijo lentamente mientras la volvió a besar y mordió fuertemente donde Eileen se había provocado la herida.

-. Es suficiente Ron -. Gritó Hermione molesta y apuntándolo con su varita -. Ron se alejó de los labios de Eileen hinchados y manchados brevemente de sangre, que hizo que aumentara la ira de Hermione.

Ron sonrió y apuntó su varita al cuello de Eileen. -. No querida, este el principio y el final, el principio para mí y el final para ustedes -. Ante ese comentario Severus y Harry avanzaron hacia la habitación y apuntaban a Ron con sus varitas, Ron no dejo de sonreír. -. Tres contra mí, no es justo, Incarcerous -. Los tres fueron cubiertos por sogas que apretaban lentamente más su cuerpo.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**

… **...**

 _ **Comenzare a contestar por este medio a sus reviews**_ __

 _ **Eydren Snape:**_ **Hola, sabemos que a Snape no se le va una, siempre es muy previsor, como el mejor espía que es, y esperemos que no actué mal, respecto a Eileen, espero te guste este episodio. Saludos.**

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ **Hola, el decirte que estará bien Eileen, no lo sé, veamos si llegan a tiempo para salvarla, a Severus le pasaran varias cosas, esperemos que salga bien librado también, y en cuanto a Ron, créeme lo pagara, pero de una forma muy especial. Saludos, cuídate y besos.**

 _ **Yetsave:**_ **Si perdón por el estrés, pero me encanta dejarlas con ganas de mas, espero que con este capítulo me puedas perdonar. Bicos.**

 _ **Ivonne:**_ **Desconozco a que te refieres, con que desearías que mis historias tuvieran final, pero te puedo asegurar que cada una de mis historias han sido terminadas, así como esta lo será, que por cierto falta poco para ello. Espero te guste este capítulo y espero más capítulos de tu parte. Saludos.**

… **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

" _ **La felicidad se puede hallar hasta en los más oscuros momentos, si somos capaces de usar bien la luz."**_

 **GRACIAS...**


	20. Capitulo 20

**CAPITULO 20**

-. Detente -. Gritó Eileen.

-. Así lo haré, una vez que absorba tu vida, absorberé la de Harry y la de Severus, no vale la pena matarlos aun -. Ron le sonrió. Y se acercó a Eileen rostro a rostro. -. Decide quien quieres que sea primero -. Preguntó a Eileen.

-. Porque no tú primero maldita rata -. Le dijo molesta Eileen y esta le escupió el rostro. Ron se limpió y la observó sin ninguna expresión, con un movimiento de su varita desapareció las cadenas que la tenían aprisionada y cayó al suelo cansada, pero al momento de levantar la mirada, Ron no le dejó meditar su próximo movimiento.

-. Crucio -. Eileen comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo y a gritar de dolor.

-. Suéltala Ron, por favor -. Lloró Hermione y Ron cesó su ataque.

Molesto se acercó a Hermione y la tomó del cabello bruscamente acercándola a él.

-. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Es una chiquilla que ni siquiera conoces, nunca dijo nada sobre ella, y aun así te atreves a defenderla, eres una tont… -. Ron no pudo seguir sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla logrando tumbarlo al suelo, rápidamente se levantó sobándose el golpe recibido y pudo ver que Severus se había desecho de su amarre.

-. Te sorprende Weasley, una simple conjetura, ex – Mortífago -. Severus se levantó e iba con la intención de acercarse a Ron. Ron se levantó pero antes de tomar su varita. -. Depulso -. Provocó que Ron se estrellara con violencia en la pared contigua.

Ron se rio adolorido mientras Severus se acercaba a él.

-. Expelliarmus -. Severus salió disparado a una esquina quedando inconsciente. Hermione gritó.

-. ¡Severus!, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? -. Dijo molesta Hermione a Ron.

Ron rio.

-. Antes que nada, gracias Harry, lo aprendí de ti en tercero, y ahora -. Ron caminó hacia su varita y la tomó. -. He hecho bastante como para poder usar magia sin varita, puedo decir que estoy al mismo nivel que… Espera… Lo llamaste Severus -. Ron la miró y se acercó a ella. -. En serio ¿Con él? -. Ron le dio una bofetada -. Te agradezco -. La tomó del cabello. -. Me has hecho sencilla la decisión de quien ira primero -. Ron la soltó con ira, y caminó hacia Severus pero a pocos metros Eileen se cruzó en su camino.

-. No te atrevas -. Eileen extendió sus brazos evitándole el paso -. Ron giró los ojos fastidiado y la tomó bruscamente del cuello. -. Tendrás que matarme primero si quieres tocarlo -.

-. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿También te enamoraste de ese sucio murciélago?, apártate -. Eileen apartó su mano con brusquedad, Ron enredó sus dedos en su collar y provocó ante la brusquedad de su agarre, que el giratiempo se hiciera visible a los ojos de Ron. -. ¿Qué es esto? -. Eileen miró su giratiempo y después observó a Hermione, era hora.

-. No es obvio, es un giratiempo que contiene Félix Felicis, por eso siempre fui tan buena en todo lo que hacía, cada materia, cada poción cada encuentro entre tú y yo -. Eileen lo golpeó de frente en la cara sin esperarlo. -. Así como lo haré ahora nuevamente -. Eileen se acercó a él.

-. Imperio -. Eileen se mantuvo en su lugar mientras Ron la apuntaba, se acercó a su collar y se lo quitó con cuidado del cuello. El collar emitió una tenue luz y en cuanto Ron se lo puso la luz cedió.

Con un movimiento brusco arrojó a Eileen lejos estrellándose contra la pared, Ron guardó el collar dentro de su camisa roída y caminó nuevamente decidido hacia Severus.

-. Ahora este es tu fin -. Señaló con su varita a Severus, cuando escuchó una risa sarcástica.

-. No -. Decía Eileen recuperándose. -. Este es el principio y el final… Principio para mí y el final para ti -. Eileen susurró bastante bajo que apenas fue perceptible. -. fuori tempo -. El giratiempo comenzó a emitir una luz verde de su centro mientras el reloj de arena comenzaba a girar.

-. ¿Qué hiciste? -. Ron observó sus manos como comenzaban a desvanecerse y lleno de furia, giró su rostro hacia Eileen, alzó su varita hacia ella. -. Avada Kedr… -. No pudo terminar la palabra y la magia que surgía en su varita se retrajo, mientras que él se desvaneció por completo y las cuerdas que sujetaban a Hermione y Harry desaparecían.

Hermione se levantó y corrió hacia Severus.

-. Severus -. El poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sentía una gran jaqueca.

-. ¿Qué paso? -. Severus la miró interrogante, mientras veía como tambaleante Eileen se acercaba a ellos junto con Harry que la ayudaba a caminar, todos se agacharon alrededor de Severus.

-. No lo sé -. Hermione giró a mirar a Eileen que su rostro mostraba debilidad. -. Eileen, ¿Estas bien? -. Hermione la tomó del rostro examinando sus heridas.

-. ¿Eileen? -. Comentaron Severus y Harry.

-. ¿No te llamabas Rose? -. Preguntó Harry confundido mientras Severus sólo la observaba.

Eileen bajó la mirada apenada ante la pregunta, pero cuando la volvió a levantar vio a Severus que la miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, ella le sonrió, pero Severus no dejaba de mirarla.

-. Eileen, ¿Qué le paso a Ron? -. Le preguntó Hermione.

Eileen suspiró y miró a Hermione. -. Bueno, me quitó mi giratiempo -. Hermione desvió su mirada hacia su cuello ahora vacío por la falta del collar. -. Cuando se lo puso, conjuré el hechizo que mi padre creo en él, y ahora Ron es una entidad sin principio ni fin vagando por el tiempo sin llegar a un lugar en especial -. Todos quedaron en silencio tratando se comprender lo que decía, hasta que Severus habló.

-. Sería como si nunca hubiera existido -. Dijo Severus.

-. ¿Eso no es drástico? -. Preguntó Harry ofendido.

Eileen lo miró molesta.

-. Ese hombre hubiera hecho cosas horribles, cometería genocidios, gobernaría el mundo mágico con tiranía, esto que hice, fue muy poco a lo que realmente se merecía -. Severus la miró y confirmó lo que pensaba.

-. Vienes del futuro -. Eileen lo miró y ella asintió, Severus cambió drásticamente de color en su rostro, poniéndose mucho más pálido.

-. Lo que hiciste, debió cansarte mucho, absorbió lo que te mantiene aquí en el presente -. Todos la miraron, pero ella rio ante el comentario.

-. Mi padre me enseño bien -. Miró a Severus que se puso más tenso ante el comentario. -. Pero si, me siento algo can…sa…da -. Era el momento justo, después de explicar lo que pasaba, Eileen se desmayó por el esfuerzo. Hermione la sujetó.

Severus se incorporó y cargó a Eileen en brazos.

-. No entiendo nada -. Dijo Harry levantándose también.

-. Te lo explicare después, ahora, tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería -. Le dijo Hermione tomando el brazo de Severus para aparecerse, Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y juntos aparecieron de nuevo en Hogwarts.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**

… **...**

 _ **Comenzare a contestar por este medio a sus reviews**_

 _ **tamysnape:**_ **Hola, te agradezco mucho el que hayas decidido leer mi historia, esperaras ansiosa las actualizaciones espero, pero no te preocupes esta no quedara incompleta, tiene final que ya está muy próximo, el final para Ron, no fue tan fuerte como esperaban, espero haya sido bueno para ti. Saludos.**

 _ **yetsave:**_ **Severus obviamente es más fuerte y más listo, pero quise variar y que su hija al final fuera la salvadora, ya que Severus siempre lo es. Bicos.**

 _ **Xtasis:**_ **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, es cierto hice parecer a Ron un psicópata, más de lo esperado, pero espero te haya gustado, todo hombre tiene libido, solo que unos son más abiertos que otros. Muchos besos :3**

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ **Tranquila mi querida Yazmin, sé que son cortos, pero estoy poniendo lo obligatorio para terminar la historia que sigue… ¿Me perdonarías si te digo que el siguiente fic es más largo y sobre todo Sevmione? Espero que el final de Ron haya sido de tu agrado y sino házmelo saber, para mejorar, procurare hacer mis capítulos más largos… Saludos… Cuídate… Besos.**

… **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

" _ **Son nuestras elecciones las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades"**_

 **GRACIAS...**


	21. Capitulo 21

**CAPITULO 21**

-. Tú lo sabias todo, ¿No es así Albus? -. Minerva caminó hacia el cuadro cuando Hermione y Harry le explicaban todo lo que paso, incluyendo que Eileen venia del futuro a excepción que era hija de Hermione y Severus.

-. Tenía una idea Minerva, esa chica, lucia completamente diferente a esta época -. Dijo tranquilamente Albus.

-. Siempre supe que esa chica traía algo extraño, y me resulta tan familiar -. Albus sonrió mientras miraba a Hermione. -. Esto es demasiado, debemos poner más seguridad para los alumnos, no podemos permitir que algo así ocurra de nuevo -. Minerva se sobó la sien y exclamó cansada. -. Necesito un té para tranquilizarme -. Antes de salir miró a Harry y Hermione. -. Ustedes tuvieron mucha suerte, pero lo hicieron muy bien, estoy orgullosa, descansen por hoy, se lo merecen -. Hermione le sonrió agradecida mientras la veía salir.

Hermione se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al cuadro del Profesor Dumbledore.

-. Usted sabía quién era, ¿Cierto? -. Dumbledore le sonrió.

-. No cree, que no reconocería esa mirada inteligente, ese ceño fruncido mostrando inteligencia sarcástica y esa capa que yo mismo di a su dueño original, era la huella de ambos -. Hermione le sonrió y se sonrojó por sus comentarios.

-. Espera, ella es tu hija -. Exclamó horrorizado Harry. Hermione lo miró con divertida obviedad. -. No te parece extraño que Ron le gustara una chica similar a ti -. Dijo divertido Harry.

-. Y de Severus -. Dijo Albus divertido, viendo la expresión de susto de Harry.

-. ¡Profesor! -. Regañó con fingida indignación Hermione.

-. De hecho se parece más a Severus, así que el señor Weasley se enamoró de una similitud de él también -. Hermione se sonrojó y Harry se incomodó por el comentario de Dumbledore.

-. Está bien, dejemos esto para después debo ir a ver como esta -. Dijo Hermione encaminándose hacia la salida, pero antes Harry la tomó del hombro.

-. Una cosa más Hermione, Eileen es muy bonita, también muy inteligente, lo que tengas con Snape, es muy obvio que ira en buen camino, mándale saludos de mi parte -. Harry le sonrió y Hermione le correspondió, le sorprendía lo maduro que podía llegar a ser Harry.

…

Hermione se encaminaba a la enfermería, sabía que debía ir a ver a Severus, pero primero quería ver si Eileen seguía dormida, desde que Severus la dejó en la enfermería y se encaminó a las mazmorras mientras los demás explicaban la situación ante la Directora, no había podido hablar con él, ahora era importante saber cómo reaccionaría.

Entró en la enfermería, agradecía que se encontrara vacía salvo con Pomfrey que se encontraba acomodando pociones en un estante, pero podía tener privacidad con su hija.

Al llegar a su cama, se quedó paralizada ante la imagen, Eileen en la cama aún dormida y Severus sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de ella, observándola detalladamente.

Se acercó lentamente no era necesario anunciarse, estaba segura que él ya se había percatado de su presencia.

Severus habló.

-. Así que… Mi hija -. Severus no dejaba de ver a Eileen.

-. Así es -. Dijo Hermione sentándose a los pies de la cama de Eileen, sin llegar a molestarla, mirando a Severus.

Severus se levantó y suspiro cansadamente, se acercó a Eileen y tomó un mechón de pelo que caía en su rostro.

-. Es hermosa, se parece a ti -. Hermione sonrió ante el comentario. -. Cada vez que la miraba sabía que había algo con esa chica, veía de una manera intimidante, pero también calmada y comprensiva -. Hermione se colocó a su lado observándola también.

-. Tiene demasiado de ti, pero supimos hacer que equilibrara ese carácter tan huraño -. Severus sonrió y le acariciaba la mejilla, de haber sabido antes, jamás la hubiera dejado estar en esa situación con Ron.

-. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué le hizo Weasley para hacerla venir hasta aquí para impedirlo? -. Severus miró a Hermione y ella vio temor en sus ojos, se veía tan vulnerable, tan frágil.

Se sentaron nuevamente y Hermione le contó todo lo que Eileen le había dicho anteriormente.

-. Así que esa rata, tenía más poder que el mismo Voldemort, tanto para lograr acabar conmigo -. Hermione tomó las manos de Severus y con la otra tomó su rostro.

-. Lo importante, es que eso ya cambio, ella lo cambio, gracias a ti -.

-. ¿A mí? -. Dijo sorprendido Severus.

-. Si, el giratiempo tú lo modificaste, la poción para hacerla venir hasta acá, tú la creaste, esa hermosa jovencita que ayudo a salvar a todo el mundo mágico, tú ayudaste a educarla y a traerla a este mundo -. Hermione le sonreía, Severus sonrió y después miró a Eileen.

-. ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? -. Murmuró Severus.

-. Ella me dijo que veinticuatro horas después de quitarse el giratiempo -. Hermione revisó su reloj de muñeca -. Han pasado cuatro horas desde que lo hizo -. Hermione se sentó en el regazo de Severus y esperaron a que Eileen despertara, mientras ambos decidían descansar en esa misma posición a su lado.

…...

Eileen se sintió lastimada por la luz que quemaba sus ojos, se sentía un poco cansada pero debía admitir que ya estaba mucho mejor después de todo lo que paso, abrió los ojos y pudo ver la luz sobre su cabeza así que decidió girar la vista.

Pudo apreciar a Hermione y Severus durmiendo abrazados el uno al otro, Eileen no pudo evitarlo y sintió como una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, la limpió mientras se sentaba en la cama tratando de no hacer ruido, pero había escuchado que su padre era muy bueno para escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido y fue lo que paso, Severus la escuchó y se despertó drásticamente.

Ambos se observaron, compartiendo la misma mirada, Severus vio los ojos tan negros, oscuros y penetrantes como los suyos.

 **CONTINUARA… NOX**

… **...**

 _ **Comenzare a contestar por este medio a sus reviews**_

 _ **SnapeEileen:**_ **Hola, que bueno que te pusiste al dia, espero no vuelva a ocurrir, jajaja, espero te siga gustando y como siempre deja tus comentarios por favor. Saludos.**

 _ **tamysnape:**_ **Cuando lees mis historias, no tienes que esperar tanto, se que todas querían un castigo físico, pero siento que era lo cercano a lo que podía merecerse. Esperemos que la reacción de Severus te haya gustado, espero mas comentarios de tu parte. Saludos.**

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ **Asi es te compensare con el otro fic, es mucho mas largo y se pega mucha mas a la historia original salvo por la excepción del Sevmione, espero la reacción de Severus te guste, pero aun falta mas. Saludos. Cuidate. Besos.**

 _ **Dmonisa:**_ **Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero este igual, como siempre comentame que te parecio. Saludos.**

 _ **LadyBasilisco220282:**_ **Disculpen lo corto de los capítulos, pero trato de estar al corriente con mi nueva historia, una vez terminada esa, acelerare estos capítulos, les pido paciencia por lo pronto. Que bueno que te gusto. Espero mas comentarios de tu parte. Saludos.** __

… **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

" _ **No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir"**_

 **GRACIAS...**


	22. Capitulo 22

**CAPITULO 22**

-. ¿Estas mejor? -. Preguntó ansioso Severus, Eileen sonrió.

-. Sí, estoy mucho mejor. ¿Y ustedes? -. Eileen miró a Hermione aun dormida en el regazo de Severus y Severus pudo ver su preocupación, sonrió levemente.

-. Sí, estamos bien -. Severus tocó la mejilla de Hermione y ella lentamente comenzó a despertarse, Hermione ubicó donde se encontraba y miró a Eileen preocupada.

-. ¿Estás bien? -. Eileen sonrió y asintió ante su pregunta.

-. Si estoy bien -. Eileen meditó. -. Mamá -. Hermione sonrió ampliamente y se sintió maravillada y extrañada, era extraño estar parada frente a su hija, ambas casi de la misma edad.

-. Te has recuperado por completo, ahora tengo varias preguntas Señorit… Eileen -. Dijo extrañado Severus, pronunciar ese nombre y hablar con su hija, no era fácil para él.

-. Claro -. Eileen se incorporó y se sentó por completo.

-. ¿Qué ocurrió con Weasley? ¿Qué pasara ahora con él? -.

Eileen sonrió, no sabía explicarse como lo hizo su madre, pero trato de hacerlo bien.

-. Bueno, mi madre me explico, que el hechizo que usé en el giratiempo, desequilibraría su función, haría que el mismo cuerpo que lo use pase de un tiempo a otro, como puede estar en el pasado, puede estar en el presente y en el futuro. Poco a poco ya no será un humano viajando en el tiempo, sino una entidad incorpórea, como una ilusión, pronto su existencia y todos los recuerdos que hubo de él, desaparecerán. -. Severus interrumpió.

-. Nadie lo recordará -. Eileen asintió. -. Y esa idea, ¿Se le ocurrió a tu madre? Parece muy cruel incluso para ella -. Severus giró a ver a Hermione y ella se sonrojó, Eileen sonrió.

-. No, de hecho fue tu idea, tú creaste el hechizo -. Le dijo a Severus, lo cual lo hizo sonreír.

-. Eso es más factible -. Comentó divertido Severus.

-. Pero, ¿Y tú? -. Pregunto asustada Hermione. -. ¿Qué pasara contigo? -.

-. Yo, volveré a la misma época que debería tener a esta edad -. Eileen sonrió y miró a Hermione indecisa. -. ¿Qué ocurre? -. Preguntó Eileen.

-. Ya que solo te quedan aquí menos de veinte horas, quiero que estés con nosotros todo ese tiempo, ¿Querrías? -. Eileen se alegró pero antes miró a Severus.

-. Me encantaría, pero… -. Observó a Severus, pasivo sin demostrar emociones, que sólo la observaba.

-. Podemos ir a Hogsmeade, tengo una pequeña cabaña ahí -. Dijo Severus después de un momento.

Eileen sonrió y Hermione también.

La mayor parte de la tarde, Hermione interrogaba en cada oportunidad a Eileen, y ella sonreía, extrañaba como su madre podría llegar a ser tan curiosa y tan inapropiada en algunas preguntas.

Pero sin embargo, a quien extrañaba y que anhelaba tenerlo cerca era a su padre, a alguien que solo había visto en fotos, lo veía a su espalda caminando con cuidado de no violar su espacio personal.

-. Eileen -. Habló Hermione, despertando a Eileen de sus pensamientos, Hermione se dio cuenta de que observaba renuentemente a Severus y le sonrió. -. Vamos a comprar unas cosas -. Le comentó feliz y después se giró a Severus. -. Severus -. Severus levantó su mirada expectante. -. Puedes ir a las Tres Escobas, pedirnos algo de beber, quiero mostrarle algo -. Severus asintió, se acercó a Hermione y el besó su mejilla, después solo se despidió con una inclinación formal hacia Eileen y se marchó.

Eileen suspiro triste, Hermione la tomó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse en una banca que apuntaba hacia la casa de los gritos, lejos de la mirada de muchos y más de Severus.

-. ¿Dime que te ocurre? -. Eileen la observó, fingiendo confusión ante su pregunta. Hermione sonrió. -. Esa mirada triste, es la mía, no me la puedes ocultar, ¿Qué no confías en mí? -. Eileen se asustó.

-. No, no es eso… -. Eileen respiró y miró a la dirección por donde había ido Severus. -. No sabes lo mucho que me alegré al verlo la primera vez, me encantaría que no actuara así, que se abriera como tú, me pregunto ¿Si eso cambiara alguna vez? -. Hermione sonrió con suavidad, Eileen la observó y vio la mirada amable y comprensiva de su madre.

-. Sé que debe ser complicado para él, no cambiara de la noche a la mañana -. Eileen agachó la mirada derrotada. -. Pero conozco que cuando decide poner su esfuerzo en algo, lo logra, ¿Deberías saberlo? Después de todo lo que logró para traerte hasta acá -. Hermione tomó su mano. -. Sé que te amara tanto como lo haré yo -. Eileen sonrió, sabía que Hermione no permitiría que Severus fuera malo con ella, así que confiaba en ella y en él. -. Vamos -. Le dijo Hermione y ambas se levantaron y caminaron al bar donde las esperaba Severus.

Llegaron al bar, podían ver que los tres tomarían lo mismo, tres cervezas de mantequilla.

-. ¿No bebe? -. Preguntó Eileen a Severus.

-. Si se refiere a algo más fuerte, no, ya desperdicie mucho tiempo contaminando mi cuerpo, ahora no solo pienso en mí -. Trato de sonreír, pero algo se lo impidió, bebió su cerveza, los tres en silencio.

Tras unos minutos, Hermione hablo. -. Discúlpenme -. Se levantó con la intención de ir al baño, aunque en realidad, solo quería que tuvieran privacidad.

Severus se puso de pie para despedirla por el momento y junto con Eileen la veían irse. Severus sabía su intención y trataría de no decepcionarla.

Estuvieron un minuto en silencio cuando por fin Severus decidió hablar.

-. Hermione, ¿Siempre seria así? -. Eileen lo miró y después observó a su madre.

-. Ella me decía, que tú eras lo mejor de su vida, y el que yo haya nacido, no hacía que te amara menos, al contrario, a los dos nos quería por igual… -. Eileen suspiró triste. -. Pero cuando te fuiste, se llenó de odio y venganza hacia Ron, él nos encerró por un tiempo en Azkaban, haciendo que ella, se llenara de ira y tristeza, y cada vez que veía mis ojos, lloraba y me ignoraba; hasta que logramos escapar y pudimos escondernos por años, ahí fue donde cambio, volvía a sonreír conmigo, pero aún estaba triste -. Eileen lo observó.

 **CONTINUARA… ULTIMOS CAPITULOS**

… **...**

 _ **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**_

 _ **LadyBasilisco220282:**_ **Me fascina que te guste ya estoy acercándonos al final, y el siguiente fic esta casi listo, espero mas comentarios de tu parte. Saludos.**

 _ **SnapeEileen:**_ **Que bueno que te guste, yo soy como tu, si no esta bien descrita una historia, no la leo, me gusta imaginarme todo al pie de la letra. Saludos.**

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ **Asi es, se acerca el final, que bueno que te guste, ahora veamos como disfruta a su padre y madre y después veamos si su futuro o presente cambio. Saludos. Cuidate. El otro tendrá capítulos mas largos, ya veras y repetare la historia original. Aunque el villano no será Ron.**

 _ **yetsave:**_ **Que bueno que la hayan salvado, ahora veamos si su sacrificio sirvió, que bueno que te ha estado gustando, espero mas comentarios de tu parte. Bicos.**

 _ **Dmonisa:**_ **Que bueno que te guste, muy pronto se acerca el final, y volveré pronto con otro capitulo y con un nuevo fic. Un beso.** __

… **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

"… _**Sé que debe ser complicado para él, no cambiara de la noche a la mañana… Pero conozco que cuando decide poner su esfuerzo en algo, lo logra, ¿Deberías saberlo? Después de todo lo que logró para traerte hasta acá… Sé que te amara tanto como lo haré yo…**_ _ **"**_

 **GRACIAS...**


	23. Capitulo 23

**CAPITULO 23**

-. ¿Porque? -. Eileen lo miró.

-. Porque ella te veía en mí, y por ello decidió llevar a cabo ese plan que una vez le mencionaste -. Severus la observó, tenía sus ojos y color de su pelo, eran tan inexpresivos como los suyos pero reflejaban un gran carácter, Severus bajó apenado la cabeza.

-. Quisiera saber todo lo que ocurrió entonces -. Eileen sonrió, podía decir que su madre era curiosa por naturaleza, pero su padre necesitaba entender por qué también, sabía que lo preguntaría.

Respiro hondo y lo observo, mismo pesar en su mirada que la de él igualdad en el color así como en el alma.

-. Cuando yo tenía dos años, claro que yo no recuerdo, pero mi madre dijo que Ron había llegado a Hogwarts, exigiendo por ella, al no haber respuesta, desato ira en el colegio, llevándose varias vidas en el camino, tú lo combatiste, aunque le diste batalla, al final él gano, habiendo aun varios Mortífagos sueltos, lo siguieron en busca de poder. Después de unos años, nos encontraron y Azkaban fue nuestro hogar, permanecimos ahí años, fue muy duro para las dos -. Eileen aguanto las ganas de llorar y recordar todo lo ya ocurrido. -. Escapamos y mi madre decidió que fuéramos a Hogwarts, para llevar a cabo el hechizo, después de eso, estuvimos en muchos lados, volvimos a Londres, pero nos encontró y bueno veme aquí, mi madre fue capturada, pero sé que ella iba a estar bien -.

-. Es fuerte, y orgullosa -. Eileen y Severus sonrieron.

-. Así es -.

-. Lamento no hacer estado ahí para ustedes -. Eileen sonrió.

-. Pero ahora lo estarás y estas aquí conmigo -. Severus sonrió con alegría y melancolía, su personalidad estaba perfectamente equilibrada, carraspeó para cambiar de tema.

-. Solo una pregunta más -. Preguntó animado Severus. Eileen lo observó curiosa, ahí estaba la mirada de su madre, lo cual hizo sonreír a Severus.

-. ¿A qué casa perteneces? -. Eileen rio.

-. Hogwarts, dejo de ser una escuela en realidad, fue habitada por Ron y nadie podía entrar ahí, era custodiada por Mortífagos y fieles seguidores suyos, pero a mis diez años, mi madre y yo logramos entrar a Hogwarts para ir hacia las mazmorras, para recoger pociones hechas por ti, como la del giratiempo y cosas tuyas también y, ahí conocí al sombrero seleccionador, me dijo cosas de ti y de mi madre y que necesitaba equilibrarlas para lograr sacar provecho de cada una, y que mejor que en Ravenclaw -. Severus se horrorizó ante la idea, pero al menos no era Gryffindor y eso lo hizo sonreír nuevamente.

Eileen le sonrió contagiosa y Hermione volvió a aparecer.

-. ¿Nos vamos? -. Preguntó Hermione, podía ver que ambos se encontraban más relajados y eso le dio gusto, así juntos los tres salieron del Bar.

…..

A la mañana siguiente tras varias preguntas por parte de quienes conocieron a Eileen, dijo que su tiempo de estadía había terminado y debía volver a su hogar, tras despedirse de la Directora, decidió platicar con Albus antes de irse.

-. Usted lo supo desde el principio, ¿Cierto? -. Eileen le sonrió.

-. Pequeña, conocí a Severus desde que era un niño al igual que Hermione, sus gestos saltaban a la vista -. Albus sonrió y a través de sus lentes de media luna la miro. -. Buen viaje -. Eileen le sonrió y se retiró.

Nunca había conocido a Dumbledore, y según su madre, su padre siempre le guardo rencor por manipularlo y dejarlo vivo, ahora solo podía quejarse por manipularlo, porque ya había comenzado a disfrutar la vida.

Mientras se encaminaba a las mazmorras, revisó su reloj de muñeca, una hora solamente, estaba a punto de ver si lo que hizo había valido la pena, se dio la vuelta y caminó de espaldas, quedando grabada en su memoria ese Hogwarts tan prominente que se alzaba ante ella, extrañaría a todos los que no pudo conocer, y sobre todo a su padre.

Llegó a las mazmorras mientras veía a sus padres dormidos uno al lado del otro, sentados en el sofá frente a la chimenea, sonrió ante el pensamiento y lo bello de la imagen, se acercó a su madre y la besó en la frente.

Hermione rápidamente se despertó y Severus también, Hermione se incorporó y miró a Eileen.

-. ¿Eileen? -. Eileen sonrió triste.

-. Vengo a despedirme mamá -. Hermione mostró una debilidad en su mirada y la abrazó, tan fuerte que a Eileen le dolió.

-. A través de estas semanas, has sido una gran amiga, te extrañaré -. Susurró Hermione a punto de llorar, Eileen la abrazó.

-. No te preocupes, nos veremos en unos años, o en unos minutos -. Eileen se separó y Hermione sonrió débilmente, lentamente Eileen se paró al centro de la habitación, mientras se sentía más ligera, como si ya no sintiera su peso en sí misma.

Sus manos comenzaron a brillar lentamente se transparentaban y después a volver su normalidad.

-. Espera -. Eileen observó a Severus acercarse, se acercó a ella y por un instante no dijo nada, solo la observó. Eileen se sorprendió cuando de la nada su padre la abrazó presionándola fuertemente contra su pecho, Eileen ante tal arrebato tan dulce, lloró.

Severus se incorporó y la tomo de los hombros con suavidad.

-. Tal vez en este momento, no pueda expresarme contigo como tu padre, pero sé que cuando te vuelva a tener entre mis brazos, serás mi todo, como lo ha sido tu madre -. Severus limpió sus lágrimas y la volvió a abrazar. Eileen le correspondió.

Hermione se acercó y la abrazó, cada uno a su lado, como siempre lo había soñado, unidos. Eileen los tomó a cada uno de las manos mientras les sonrió.

-. Hasta entonces -. Susurró Eileen hasta que lentamente se convertía en una ilusión que dejaba de existir en esa época y volver a su presente, a su tiempo, quedando solo pequeños destellos en las manos de sus padres, al final.

 **CONTINUARA… ULTIMOS CAPITULOS**

… **...**

 _ **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**_

 _ **yetsave:**_ **Esperamos que su vida haya mejorado, espero te guste el siguiente. Bicos.**

 _ **LadyB:**_ **Espero te guste este capítulo, espero tu comentario. Saludos.**

 _ **tamysnape:**_ **No te preocupes, cuéntame todo lo que quieras, una sevmionera entiende a otra, yo lo leí por casualidad hace años y aquí sigo fielmente enamorada de esta pareja. Te entiendo, hay fics tan buenos que no están terminados y uno se deprime, es por eso que desde que me volví escritora, prometí no deja ningún fic sin terminar.**

 _ **TequilaNervous:**_ **Así es, esperemos que su familia ahora si este completa y sobretodo feliz.**

 _ **SnapeEileen:**_ **Espero que con este fragmento te haya quedado más en claro la dictadura de Ron, espero tu comentario, saludos, cuídate, besos.** __

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ **Descuida ya todo estará bien y respecto a los Weasley, tranquila, solo se convertirá en un mal recuerdo, que poco a poco se desaparecerá y nunca se creerá que existió.**

 _ **Dmonisa:**_ **Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, espero tu comentario, gracias y saludos.**

… **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	24. Capitulo 24

**CAPITULO 24**

Hermione lloró suavemente y Severus la abrazó.

-. La voy a extrañar -. Susurró Hermione.

Severus la tomó de la barbilla y la besó castamente.

-. Te aseguro que la volveremos a ver -. Severus le sonrió cínico y con deseo en su mirada. Hermione sonrió ante tal sonrisa, sabiendo hacia donde iban sus intenciones.

Ella se abalanzó a sus labios, con un beso suave que comenzó a encender la llama de su deseo.

Las manos de Severus no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron recorriendo suavemente su cintura, bajando hasta su cadera y dejándose llevar por la suavidad de sus piernas, que aunque estaban cubiertas por un pantalón, el ansiaba el tocarlas, ya que conocía esa suavidad y la ansiaba nuevamente.

Pasó por sus piernas hasta detenerse en su monte de Venus.

Hizo círculos sobre él y sintió como Hermione se humedecía al instante.

-. Señorita Granger, me ha hecho esperar bastante -. Le dijo Severus.

Eso hizo reír a Hermione mientras notaba como las manos de Severus apretaban su sexo a través de sus pantalones.

Haciendo que ella misma se elevara más y más, con cada beso y con cada caricia que se debían hace mucho tiempo.

La hizo girar y la tomó de la cintura, ante la sorpresa de su arrebato, Hermione iba a protestar hasta que sintió como Severus la apretaba más a él, tomándola de la cintura.

Después bajó su cabeza y sintió sus labios repartir cientos de dulces besos por su cuello de Hermione.

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Hermione notó las manos de Severus por debajo de su blusa, hasta que lo sintió sobre sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlos, mientras ella comenzó a vibrar.

Severus no contestaba, solamente disfrutaba de ver las expresiones de su pequeña, con una mano bajó hasta sus pantalones, mientras la otra seguía con su tarea.

Severus desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y bajó su cremallera.

Severus introdujo su mano bajo sus bragas, traspasó su húmeda hendidura, posó un dedo sobre su sexo y comenzó a moverlo.

A estimularlo.

-. Después de conocer a Eileen, ¿Sabes que pensé? -. Susurró Severus sin dejar su tarea.

-. ¿Qué? -.

-. Que te amo más todavía, eres mi debilidad y que al ver en lo que se convertirá, te hare mía, cuantas veces sea posible -. Hermione asintió, totalmente subyugada, cuando Severus paró con sus atenciones y sacó lentamente su mano de sus bragas. -. Hoy Señorita Granger -. Murmuró en su oído. -. Le demostrare de lo que soy capaz ¿Se atreve? -.

-. Sí… -. Suspiró Hermione, mas excitada a cada instante que pasaba.

-. ¿Estás segura? -.

-. Sí… -.

Hermione lo oyó sonreír, pasó su lengua con provocación por la suya y la apretó del trasero con su mano.

Cargándola en brazos la llevo a la habitación y la bajo cerca de la cama.

-. Me enloquece cada parte de ti -. Sin hablar, se sentó sobre la cama y la miró.

Rápidamente Hermione entendió lo que quería y lo hizo.

Se desnudó.

Se quitó el pantalón y la blusa.

Se acercó a él vestida con el brasier y las bragas, Severus apoyó su frente en su estómago y posó su boca sobre sus bragas.

La sensación atizó su sexo y lo sintió vibrar.

Severus la tomó de la cintura con sus fuertes manos y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

La miró y susurró mientras sintió su duro miembro entre sus muslos y su aliento sobre sus pechos.

-. ¿Estás preparada? -.

-. Sí -. Respondió con deseo.

-. ¿De verdad? -.

-. De verdad -.

-. Usted lo pidió Señorita Granger -. Murmuró y levantándose de su lugar, se acercó a su boca.

Severus desabrochó el brasier y sus pechos quedaron libres ante él.

Con avidez, se los llevó a la boca.

Primero uno y después otro.

Se endurecieron sus pezones con su lengua y sus dedos y eso lo impulsó a gemir.

Ambos se miraban, mientras Severus continuó y las chispas que había entre los dos parecía que iba a provocar un cortocircuito.

Severus los mordisqueó y los succionó mientras Hermione se los entregaba.

De pronto, Hermione sintió los dedos de Severus hurgar por debajo de sus bragas y eso todavía la excitó más.

-. Ponte de pie -. Le ordenó.

Hermione le hizo caso y vio que él se recostaba sobre la cama y le incitó a seguirlo.

Severus lentamente le quitó las bragas y, cuando se las sacó por los pies, se los separó, posa sus manos en sus caderas y la hace flexionar las rodillas.

El sexo de Hermione.

Y todo de ella quedó expuesta ante él.

Su exigente boca de Severus sonrío y le incitó con la mirada para que posara su sexo en su boca.

Hermione lo hizo, explotó y jadeó nada más con notar su contacto.

Severus la tomó por las caderas y la hizo apretar su sexo contra su boca.

Hermione se sintió extraña.

Perversa en aquella postura.

Severus está acostado sobre la cama y ella se encontraba sobre él, moviendo su sexo sobre su boca.

Le gustaba.

Le enloquecía.

Hermione notaba cómo el orgasmo crecía en si mientras Severus la tomaba por la parte superior de sus muslos y la devoraba con devoción.

Su lengua entraba y salía de ella para luego rodear su clítoris y conseguir que jadeara mientras lo mordisqueaba con los dientes.

Mil sensaciones tomaban su cuerpo y se dejó hacer.

Era suya.

Su cuerpo era suyo.

Se lo hacía saber con su posesión.

Y cuando tomaba su sexo con cuidado entre sus dientes y notaba que tiraba de él, gritaba y enloquecía.

El calor de su sexo se extienda por todo su cuerpo.

Entonces, sintió que ese ardor quedaba localizado en su cara y creía que se iba a correr.

-. Acuéstate sobre la cama, Hermione -. Le dijo, parándose.

Con la respiración entrecortada Hermione lo hizo.

Quería que continuara.

-. Ponte más arriba… más. Abre las piernas para que yo pueda ver lo que deseo -. Hizo caso y jadeó enloquecida. -. Así, pequeña… así… enséñamelo todo -.

Severus se quitó su levita y su camisa, mostrando su torso.

Después los pantalones y, mientras Hermione abría las piernas y veía cómo la observaba con deseo.

Con seguridad, se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, y tomó sus manos y la hizo subirlas sobre su cabeza.

-. Fuera manos -. Severus le sonrió mientras le decía.

Hermione sonrío divertida.

Severus la besó y después le estiró las manos por encima de la cabeza.

Hermione respiró con dificultad.

Era la primera vez que le hacía eso y estaba nerviosa y excitada.

Cuando vio Severus el deseo en la mirada de Hermione acercó su cara a la de ella y la besó primero en un ojo y después en el otro.

Se encontraba desnuda y expuesta totalmente a él, sintió su boca en su barbilla.

La besó.

Hermione quiso moverse pero no pudo.

Sus manos sujetándola se lo impidieron.

Severus sonrió ante su mirada reprimida y atrajo su varita y la hechizó, Severus se enderezó, aun a horcajadas sobre ella y le soltó las manos, pero Hermione seguía sin poder moverlas, al parecer las había hechizado.

No pudo refutar, inmediatamente la boca de Severus bajó por sus pechos.

Se entretuvo en sus pezones hasta endurecerlos de nuevo y después utilizó sus dedos para excitarlos.

Su recorrido siguió bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo y su respiración volvió a acelerarse.

Noto cómo su boca llegó hasta su sexo, la besó y le abrió más las piernas.

Los dedos de Severus jugaron en su hendidura y sintió que resbalan por su humedad.

Su boca de Severus volvió a posarse en ella.

Severus la succionó y ella jadeó mientras la abrió de piernas totalmente para que tomara todo lo que quería de ella.

-. Me encanta tu sabor… -. Lo oyó decir tras saquear durante unos pequeños segundos su hinchado sexo.

Tras decir aquello sintió su respiración entre sus muslos hasta que un par de dulces besos comenzaba a bajar hacia sus tobillos.

La cama se movía.

Lo oyó gemir.

Hermione respiró más agitada.

Deseó que siguiera, pero le asustó el hecho de no saber qué se le ocurriría.

Instantes después, las manos de Severus comenzaron a recorrer despacio sus piernas.

Hermione jadeó.

¡Sólo podía jadear!

Severus dobló las piernas de Hermione y le separó las rodillas.

Su boca de Severus, de nuevo exigente, se posó en su sexo en busca de su hinchado sexo.

Lo mordisqueó y Hermione gritó.

Severus lo estimuló con la lengua y Hermione jadeó.

Hermione sintió que de nuevo lo tomó entre sus dientes pero esta vez no tiraba de él.

Esta vez, lo apresaba entre sus dientes, le daba toquecitos con la lengua y Hermione volvió a gritar.

La presión que sus manos ejercieron sobre ella, acompañada de los movimientos de su boca, la volvió loca.

Hermione jadeó e intentó cerrar las piernas.

Pero Severus no se lo permitió.

Los dientes de Severus ahora mordisquearon uno de sus labios y ella creyó morir.

Hermione se arqueó, gimió enloquecida y abrió más las piernas.

Su juego le gustaba y le excitaba.

Deseó más y Severus se lo dio.

La boca de Severus volvió a su sexo mientras la hizo gemir una y otra vez.

Durante unos minutos, el cuerpo de Hermione fue su cuerpo.

Fue su esclava sexual.

Deseó que no parara y, su boca volvió a posarse en busca de su sexo, gritó de satisfacción al notar que tiró de él.

Le gustó.

Su mano paseó ahora por su trasero.

La tomó de su trasero y la apretó contra su boca. Iba a explotar, mientras uno de sus dedos jugaba dentro de ella.

Hizo circulitos en él y ella pidió más.

Severus la excitó con sus dedos pero no hacía nada más.

Sólo los paseaba, como si quisiera ver que tan desesperada podía llegar a ser.

De pronto, un orgasmo tomó todo el cuerpo de Hermione y se convulsionó por la satisfacción, mientras sintió que él la soltaba.

-. Me encanta tu sabor, pequeña -. Repitió mientras apretó sus muslos y Hermione oyó como se incorporaba.

Avivada por el deseo más increíble que nunca pudo imaginar, Hermione ardió.

Hermione notó que la cama se hundió y sintió su poderoso y musculoso cuerpo sobre el suyo.

-. Abre las piernas para mí -.

Su voz de Severus ordenándole aquello en aquel momento fue música celestial para sus oídos.

Su cuerpo encajó con el de ella.

Sintió su miembro duro contra su húmeda entrada.

-. Pídemelo -. Le exigió Severus.

Su impaciencia de Hermione la hizo moverse en la cama.

Hermione no respondió y él exigió:

-. Pídemelo -.

Hermione respiró con dificultad.

-. Hazme tuya -. Consiguió decir ante su orden.

Lo oyó sonreír.

Noto sus manos sobre su sexo.

¡Calor!

La tocó y le abrió sus labios vaginales para introducir la totalidad de su miembro en su interior.

Hermione se arqueó.

No se movió, pero sintió el latido de su corazón dentro de ella cuando Severus le susurró al oído:

-. ¿Te gusta? -.

Hermione asintió.

No podía hablar.

Tenía la boca tan seca que casi no pudo articular palabras.

-. Perfecto, pequeña -.

Hermione contuvo un gemido mientras sintió que su cuerpo volvió a arder.

Severus le pellizcó suavemente los pezones.

-. Estas húmeda y dispuesta… Me encanta -.

Sintió que la cama se movía de nuevo. Y sin sacar su miembro de su interior se puso de rodillas sobre la cama.

La sujetó de las caderas con las manos y comenzó un bombeo infernal.

Dentro… fuera… dentro… fuera.

Fuerte… fuerte…

Le daba la sensación de que la iba a partir en dos, pero por el placer.

-. ¿Te gusta? -. Preguntó Severus entre susurros.

-. Sí… sí… -.

Dentro… fuera… dentro… fuera.

El cuerpo de Hermione volvió a ser de Severus.

No quería que parara.

Oía sus gruñidos, su respiración entrecortada a escasos metros de ella.

Su fuerza le podía y, a pesar de que sus manos, le apretaban las caderas, no se quejaba y abrió sus piernas para él.

Hermione se corrió.

Era como una muñeca entre sus manos y paladeo la plenitud de su posesión.

Entonces Severus se inclinó sobre ella y, tras una salvaje embestida final, oyó su gruñido de satisfacción.

Instantes después y aún con las respiraciones entrecortadas, Severus le dio un beso fuerte y posesivo.

Cuando se separó de ella, liberó sus manos.

Mientras las besó con mimo.

-. ¿Todo bien, pequeña? -.

Ensimismada y algo dolorida por la penetración tan profunda, asintió.

-. Sí -.

Severus sonrío.

Y la pegó más a él.

-. Primera prueba superada -. Hermione lo vio interrogante. Severus le sonrió. -. ¿Quedaron asuntos pendientes Señorita Granger? -.

Hermione lo observó y entendió, aún quedaba una guerra contra el mundo mágico que se debía librar.

 **CONTINUARA… DOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS.**

… **...**

 _ **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**_

 _ **SnapeEileen:**_ **Estoy contigo, también amo mucho esta familia, espero te guste este capítulo. Saludos.**

 _ **LadyBasilisco220282:**_ **No es fácil, al menos para mí el tocar a un personaje tan complicado como Severus y menos como padre, pero a ti te queda muy bien, es todo un placer el saber que me lees y que aparte te gusta. Gracias. Saludos.**

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ **Esperemos que la familia Snape viva en paz, y que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, espero la misma opinión respecto a este. Saludos. Cuídate. Besos.**

 _ **yetsave:**_ **Que bueno que te gusto, espero este te guste igual, espero tu comentario. Saludos.**

 _ **tamysnape:**_ **No te preocupes por los comentarios, aunque claro, cuando tengas tiempo siempre quiero saber tu opinión que me ayuda a mejorar. Espero te guste la continuación y a punto de empezar un nuevo fic. Saludos.** __

 _ **Dmonisa:**_ **Te agradezco y me emociona que te haya gustado, habrá contando este dos más, a dos semanas del final, pronto sabrás que tanto modifico su futuro. Cuídate y me agrada seguir contando con tu gusto. Saludos.**

… **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	25. Capitulo 25

**CAPITULO 25**

Aturdimiento, eso es lo que su cabeza le hace volver al presente, aturdimiento que le recuerda la voz de su padre en su cabeza.

"… _Tal vez en este momento, no pueda expresarme contigo como tu padre, pero sé que cuando te vuelva a tener entre mis brazos, serás mi todo, como lo ha sido tu madre… "_

Cuando la vuelva a ver.

Y eso basto para ubicar todo lo vivido, todo lo aprendido y todo lo descubierto.

Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un techo color azul con pequeñas estrellas flotando con un hechizo de levitación.

Lentamente se incorporó mientras miró a su alrededor, su cama, amplia y con un cubrecama, verde con negro, mientras al lado de su cama, en una mesa de noche, se encontraba un gato color negro profundamente dormido, siguió observando, había un librero enorme lleno de toda clase de libros, desde pociones hasta hechizos y criaturas mágicas.

Eileen se levantó y recorrió con calma, su habitación, sobre una mesa cerca de una ventana, vio un uniforme, el de Hogwarts, con una bufanda color azul con negro, eso provocó que derramara una lagrima, pero de felicidad, ese momento era una pista muy clara que todo lo que hizo había funcionado.

Hogwarts, aun se encontraba, de pie ante todo, vagó su mirada por la ventana y vio hacia abajo, se encontraba en la segunda planta, pudo apreciar un hibernadero, lleno de plantas, y más hacia el horizonte una calle, donde gente, así Muggles como magos, transitaban libremente.

Esa imagen la hizo sonreír, por unos instantes solo observó eso, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de esa habitación.

-. ¡Eileen! -. Gritó una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta, que tocaba insistentemente, pero se escuchaba muy joven.

Ella abrió la puerta y se congeló al ver a un pequeño ser, idéntico a Severus, pero con unos intensos ojos color café; seguramente de diez u once años, con una bufanda color verde con gris y bajo la misma colgaba una cadena que deslumbraba una P color plata brillante.

Eileen sonrió.

-. Prince -. Dijo sin sonar dudosa.

-. Tu mente de pajarraco Ravenclaw, se descontinua, no deberías leer las noticias de la Tía Luna, tan seguido -. Eileen sonrió al escuchar ese nombre y al darse cuenta del carácter del pequeño, que debía ser orgulloso Slytherin. -. Vas tarde, mi padre te espera para la recolección de ingredientes.

Eileen sonrió más abiertamente y después de darle frotar su cabeza con cariño cariñosamente al pequeño, corrió escaleras abajo.

Recorrió con la mirada la casa, viendo muchos retratos mágicos, llenos de fotos de los amigos de su madre que había conocido en esos días pasados, veía a Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, cada uno feliz y vivo sobretodo y al final del corredor, había una pequeña sala y en ella una mujer de cabello castaño sentada en un sofá usando una bata de despertar, leía el Profeta acompañada de una taza de donde bebía.

Eileen lentamente sintió la humedad en sus mejillas y con gran entusiasmo corrió hacia su madre.

-. ¡Mamá! -. Exclamó alegre, mientras Hermione la abrazaba extrañada por su actitud.

-. ¿Eileen? -. Preguntó asustada, la tomó de su rostro que lo tenía oculto entre su cuello y la miró a los ojos, no vio tristeza en ellos, pero no comprendía. -. ¿Te ocurre algo? -.

Eileen sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-. No, pero, ¿Puedo pedirte que me recuerdes algo? -. Preguntó ya más tranquila Eileen.

Hermione sonrió.

-. Claro, ¿Cómo de qué? ¿De cuándo? -. Preguntó amablemente.

Eileen preguntó inocentemente.

-. ¿Cómo de los últimos 19 años? -.

Hermione se sorprendió con su comentario y la miró, no había dudar en su pregunta, entonces sonrió alegremente y la volvió a abrazar más fuerte que lo que ella lo había hecho.

-. Bienvenida -. Dijo con un susurro mezclado de júbilo y alegría, Eileen correspondió su abrazo. Cuando se separaron Hermione la miró, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía y exclamó. -. ¡Severus! -.

Severus llegó rápidamente con un toque de preocupación en su rostro.

-. ¿Qué ocurre? -. Eileen giró al escuchar la voz de su padre y corrió arrojándose a sus brazos, Severus la sujetó confundido. -. ¿Eileen? -. Preguntó por su actitud.

-. Hola -. Dijo Eileen, Severus sorprendido abrió más la mirada y después sonrió y la volvió a abrazar.

-. Bienvenida -. Dijo Severus. Severus se encaminó junto con Eileen al sofá donde se encontraba Hermione y los tres se sentaron. -. Prince -. Llamó Severus.

El pequeño se apareció y los miró a todos alegres lo cual le sorprendió brevemente, después anudó los nudos de su mente.

-. ¿Es hora? -. Comentó mientras sus padres asintieron, se sentó sobre el regazo de su madre y todos se miraban mutuamente.

Hermione habló.

-. Ya habíamos comentado a Prince, todo lo que iba a ocurrir cuando llegaras a esta edad, entonces él comprende, ahora dime ¿Qué quieres saber? -.

-. Todo, desde el momento que me fui -. Eileen bajó la mirada avergonzada. -. Bueno lo más relevante, omitan detalles explícitos de ustedes -. Hermione rio levemente.

-. Bueno… -. Comenzó Hermione. -. Después, ese mismo día, tuvimos que hablar con Minerva sobre lo ocurrido -. Severus bufó ante el recuerdo.

 **FLASH BACK**

-. Pero… ¿Cómo paso? -. Comentó sorprendida Minerva, se encontraba frente a Severus y Hermione en las mazmorras.

-. Fácil Minerva, Hermione y yo nos atrajimos, fin de la historia -. Minerva se enojó ante su actitud tan arrogante.

-. Sabes que no me refiero a eso Severus -. Severus sonrió.

-. Está bien quieres que sea más explícito, respete a Hermione hasta que ella y yo llegamos al acuerdo de entregarnos mutuamente debo decir que es muy buena, sobre todo cuando provoca que… -.

-. Suficiente -. Dijo Minerva molesta y avergonzada, mientras miraba a Hermione con la tez color rojo leve, por el comentario anterior de Severus.

-. Esto es fácil directora -. Dijo Hermione, levantando la mirada y mirando a Minerva. -. Sabemos las consecuencias y comentarios que esto puede traer, pero ambos somos adultos, lo podemos manejar -. Hermione le sonrió, para transmitirle lo que ella quería decir.

-. ¿Esto es lo que quieren? -. Dijo Minerva sentándose en una mesa agotada.

Hermione y Severus se observaron.

-. Así es -. Dijeron ambos, sonriéndose.

-. Está bien, que Merlín los ampare -. Minerva los vio, sabía que eran tercos, el decirles que no, traería más problemas, era mejor dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. -. Esa chica -. Captó la atención de ambos. -. ¿Quién era? -.

Hermione miró a Severus y usando Legeremancia, pudieron ver, que no era bueno decirles que era su hija, eso solo era un secreto entre ellos y unos cuantos.

-. Esa chica, fue una sobreviviente, entrenada por Hermione que venía de veintitrés años en el futuro -. Minerva se sorprendió.

-. Ya veo, pero el viajar por el tiempo, ¿Es imposible? -. Hermione sonrió abiertamente.

-. Eso fue gracias a Severus -. Minerva lo miró interrogante.

-. Pero no él había… -. Preguntó Minerva.

-. Sí, pero pudo crear una poción que uso en el giratiempo, lo perfeccionó… Todo fue gracias a el -. Hermione le sonrió y su alter ego de Severus bailaba de felicidad y orgullo.

Minerva los observó y después se dirigió a Severus.

-. Eres como dijo Harry, un hombre muy valiente y el mejor pocionista de todos -. Severus se impresionó, viniendo eso de ella, que solo asintió de agradecimiento.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

 **CONTINUARA… PROXIMO CAPITULO, FINAL.**

… **...**

 _ **Respondiendo a sus lechuzas:**_

 _ **LadyBasilisco220282:**_ **Oh es cierto se la ha pasado durmiendo, pero tal vez tú lo sientas también, Severus es muy complejo para escribir que es un personaje muy bueno para escribir, te ayuda a meterte en la mente del personaje.**

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ **Veamos como reaccionara el mundo mágico. Saludos. Cuídate. Besos. El otro fic, será Sevmione, ya sabes soy firme y leal a esa pareja.**

 _ **Dmonisa:**_ **Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, si nunca dejes de leerme, yo nunca te dejare de contestar, es un placer, no tardare no te preocupes. Besos.**

 _ **SnapeEileen:**_ **Que bueno que te gusto, espero este te guste igual, espero tu comentario. Saludos.**

 _ **yetsave:**_ **Si, es triste tener que llegar al final, pero espero te guste y espero contar con tu presencia en el siguiente. Bicos.** __

 _ **tamysnape:**_ **Muy poco (lloro desconsolada). Qué bueno que haya gustado, espero tu presencia en mi siguiente fic. Saludos.**

… **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


	26. Capitulo 26

**CAPITULO 26**

-. Ese fue el único momento de palabras amables de Minerva -. Dijo Severus.

-. Sin embargo, Minerva solo fue una pequeña batalla, aunque no nos importó lo que siguió -. Dijo Hermione.

-. El mundo mágico, sacó de mil historias, inventando una tan descabellada o más que la anterior, diferentes teorías de nuestra relación -. Comentó fastidiado Severus.

-. Y ¿Que hicieron? -. Preguntó divertida Eileen.

-. Severus, hechizó a varios, que escribieron que tanto él como yo, nos aprovechamos del otro, y él no se quedó tan tranquilo -. Hermione sonrió ante el comentario y Severus también.

-. Al pasar de los meses, Potter se casó, y los medios se olvidaron de nosotros, aprovechamos y después de unos años llegaste -. Severus sonrió y Eileen igual.

-. Eras tal cual como te recordábamos, y cuando cumpliste diez años, Prince llegó -. Hermione abrazó al pequeño Severus que sostenía en su regazo. -. Fuiste muy valiente, mira lo que has logrado, supiste manejar el carácter de ambos, por eso terminaste en Ravenclaw -. Eileen sonrió.

-. Pero eso no es todo -. Comentó divertido Severus.

Hermione se desabrochó su bata, dejando a la vista un pijama de seda y ligeramente un vientre abultado, Eileen sonrió.

-. Oh vaya -. Comentó feliz Eileen. Pero se entristeció levemente. -. Es una pena no poder recordar todo lo vivido con cada uno de ustedes -.

Severus le levantó la barbilla y le sonrió.

-. Nosotros siempre pensamos en todo -. Eileen sonrió mientras veía como su padre se levantaba y frente a una fotografía de su abuela Eileen, había una pequeña caja y dentro de ella se encontraba un frasco. Severus lo tomó y se lo entregó a Eileen. -. Estas son memorias modificadas, vienen memorias de tu madre, de Prince, tuyas y mías -.

Eileen la tomó y besó a su padre en la mejilla, y a Hermione y Prince en la frente y, subió rápidamente a su habitación.

Llegó ahí y vio en un rincón al lado de su closet se encontraba un pensadero, sabría y dadas las circunstancias tendría uno y siguiendo sus instintos ahí estaría.

Lo preparó y vertió el contenido del frasco y lentamente se hundió en él.

Vio muchos momentos, vio cómo su madre la arrullaba, veía como Hermione presentaba a su pequeña Eileen y todas sus amistades la rodeaban, pudo ver a cada uno de los que una vez conoció, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, su padre hasta en una esquina sonriendo tímidamente y siendo felicitado también.

Cambió la escena, y se vio de pequeña corriendo por la casa, al parecer de una edad de 11 años, feliz agitando su carta de Hogwarts, mientras que su padre la cargaba y le pedía que fuera Slytherin, mientras su madre le decía que terminaría en Gryffindor.

Vio su selección de casa y vio su uniforme de Ravenclaw, siendo felicitada por su madrina Luna y dándole de regalo un pequeño gato, capaz de perseguir y ver pequeñas criaturas que no cualquiera podría ver.

Cambió nuevamente la escena y pudo ver cargando al pequeño Prince, viendo a excepción de la nariz a un pequeño Severus y con el tiempo siendo igual de sarcástico y arrogante.

Se vio aprendiendo hechizos, ayudando a sus padres a realizar pociones y enseñándole a Prince a volar en escoba.

Finalmente se vio a ella, cantando una canción Muggle mientras cepillaba su pelo, frente a un espejo, terminó de hacerlo y se miró por un tiempo en el espejo y después habló a sí misma.

-. Hola Eileen, si ves esto significa que has vuelto a tu época, debes sentirte muy orgullosa por todo lo que lograste. Desde pequeña, mis padres me contaron todo lo que hiciste en el pasado, aunque al principio no lo comprendí, con el tiempo comencé a hacerlo y fue cuando comencé con mis memorias. Es difícil hablar contigo misma pero a la vez habló con alguien más, estos recuerdos los hemos trabajado, Prince no quiso compartir muchos pero que eso no te preocupe, es tan huraño como papá, aunque él no lo quiera admitir… Te ama -. Respiró profundo y prosiguió. -. Debes de estar triste, ya que pensaras que solo esos malos recuerdos te quedaran, pero no te preocupes, no olvides quienes son nuestros padres, han modificado estas memorias, para que puedas insertarlas en tu memoria y se unan formando una sola memoria, en cuanto termines de verlos, puedes insertarlos de vuelta en tu mente y volveremos a ser una, siéntete orgullosa de lo que eres y de lo que lograste, te veré en un momento -. Eileen sonrió abiertamente al espejo y la imagen se distorsionó.

Eileen salió expulsada y, sonrió, sabía que sus padres no permitirían eso de quedarse sólo con los recuerdos del pasado, recolectó los recuerdos y son calma los insertó de vuelta en su mente.

Fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza y vio toda su vida pasar por su mente, se tocó la sien, con ambas manos, sobándose para calmar el dolor, volvió a abrir los ojos y se sintió diferente, como si ambas Eileen se hubieran unido, pero después de tanto tiempo, se sintió completa.

Prince entró a su cuarto y la miró seriamente.

-. ¿Lista? -. Comentó, sabía lo que había hecho, se conocían tan bien que se predecían a la perfección.

Eileen sonrió.

-. Lista -. Prince asintió y él le indico que bajara a desayunar.

Bajaba a desayunar mientras veía sus recuerdos en su mente, ahora tenía dos pasados, dos presentes, pero ahora solo un futuro, cada tiempo de su vida tan diferente, cada uno donde demostró su valor.

Pensó en el último consejo que le dejó su padre, cuando solo era una niña, en esa horrible realidad.

" _Tendrás mucho dolor, sufrirás mucho, pero sé que lo lograras, sé que te convertirás en un relámpago. Donde el principio y el fin habitan en el mismo. Serás rápida, serás mortal y serás peligrosa, el dolor que te causaran será mortal, pero por ello serás una guerrera y por lo tanto el dolor que causaras, será más que letal"_

Ahora al pasar todo, sabía que ese dolor, valió la pena, y que ahora había llegado el fin de su futuro y el principio de su presente.

 **FIN.**

 **Como todo en la vida, esta historia debía terminar, les agradezco el gusto que tuvieron hacia ella, y como cada semana me acompañaban en un nuevo capítulo, les agradezco cada comentario, cada favorito y cada lectura y tiempo que me dedicaron.**

 **Recuerden todo Fin es un nuevo Principio y como escritoras sabemos que esto no termina aquí, cada quien escribe su siguiente historia.**

 **Nos veremos en una nueva historia, les deseo éxito y hasta la próxima… NOX.**

… **...**

 _ **Respondiendo a sus últimas lechuzas:**_

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ **Espero el final haya sido de tu agrado y espero verte en el siguiente con capítulos más largos y fiel Sevmione. Saludos.**

 _ **LadyBasilisco220282:**_ **Gracias, que bueno que te gusto y espero te guste el final, espero que el próximo fic también te guste. Saludos.**

 _ **SnapeEileen:**_ **Que bueno que te gusto, espero así haya sido con el final y espero tus comentarios en mi siguiente historia. Saludos.**

 _ **Dmonisa:**_ **Siempre queremos más de ellos, pero esto es así, pero no te preocupes, habrá más Sevmione próximamente, espero te guste el siguiente. Saludos.**

 _ **yetsave:**_ **Gracias, espero te haya gustado el final, y espero tu presencia en el próximo fic. Saludos.** __

… **...**

 **LES INVITO A DAR "ME GUSTA" A LA PAGINA "Auroriss", QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN FACEBOOK, DONDE SUBIRE TODO RELACIONADO CON MIS HISTORIAS.**

 **GRACIAS...**


End file.
